Harry Potter and the Wizarding Inquisition
by CPO Backstreet
Summary: Part 8 of my post-epilogue series. Harry's newest enemy Phillip Nave remains at large and both the Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix want him tracked down. But the measures put in place could cause more problems than they solve.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**This is the eighth of my stories following on from the epilogue, so reading of the first seven is recommended. With two generations of new characters to deal with, everyone's getting confused including me, so here's a recap who's where in the Potter family.**

**Harry and Hermione married after Ginny died and Hermione and Ron broke up. They have one daughter together, Nymphadora.**

**James married Emily Longbottom, the daughter of Neville and Luna and sister of his best friend Martin. They have two children, Tracey and Joshua. Albus died young, his girlfriend Melissa Dorrans gave birth to his son, who she named Albus after him. Lily married a muggle, Gordon Preston, and they have a daughter Amy.**

**Rose married Scorpius while still at school. She and Hermione were pregnant at the same time so her daughter Gemini is in the same year as Nymphadora. They also have a son, Balthasar. Hugo is engaged to his old classmate Maria Lucas.**

**Aside from Gemini, Nymphadora's main friends include muggleborn Beverley Cardogan and Bradley Wood, the grandson of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell, who is vaguely related to the Longbottoms since Martin married his mother's sister.**

**Harry recently learned he has another son, Phillip Nave, as the result of sleeping with Romilda Vane under the influence of a love potion.**

**Same rules apply: These stories are in continuity with the seven books and eight movies, everything else is ignored.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:New Beginnings

Nymphadora Potter sat at one of the tables, smoothing down her bridesmaid's dress irritably. She was afraid to move anywhere for fear of messing it up, especially after everyone had spent the day telling her how pretty she looked in it. It was one of many reasons why the day had not been the happy occasion she had expected it to be.

Nymphadora glanced across at the bride and groom: Her half-brother Hugo Weasley and his new wife Marie. At least they both looked happy, with the occasion even seeming to cause Hugo to overcome his natural shyness and dance with Marie in full view of everyone. The wedding had gone well and everyone around her seemed to be enjoying themselves, so Nymphadora wasn't sure why she was the exception.

Actually, that wasn't true. She knew exactly when the shine had been taken off the day. She had been looking forward to it until about a week or so earlier. She wanted to see Hugo have some happiness and all of the family together after the repeated traumas of the last few years: The attacks by the muggleborn True Way that had resulted in the death of her half-brother Albus, the civil war that had pitted her parents Harry and Hermione against the Ministry led by their former friend and Hermione's former husband Ron Weasley which had nearly torn the family apart, and her own absence the previous year after being sent back in time and preventing an attempt to kill her father as a child.

But if she was honest, the main reason she had been looking forward to the wedding was a chance to see her friend Bradley Wood. Life at Hogwarts could be strange at times: You spent every day with someone and then the holidays came round and that someone wasn't there. But the bond between them had been increased by the previous year. Bradley had been sent back in time with her and become the only person she could really talk to while lost in the past. So when he suddenly wasn't there, she had missed him more than ever. Thus, the realisation, a week and a half before the day, that no-one had actually said he was invited had caused her rushing to owl him and ask some oh-so-subtle questions, the answers to which had made it clear she wouldn't be seeing him that day at all. And suddenly she'd been a lot less excited.

An energetic blonde girl, the same age as Nymphadora and wearing the same dress, came bounding over to the table and sat down. Gemini Malfoy, Nymphadora's niece. "Are you going to dance, Auntie Dora?"

Nymphadora managed to smile. "Are you asking me?"

Gemini reddened slightly. "Of course not, you're my aunt. But I was just thinking: We'll be back at Hogwarts in a couple of weeks. This could be our last chance to let our hair down."

"Your hair looks far enough down already."

Gemini rolled her eyes."Come on, Auntie Dora, live a little!"

Nymphadora was saved from having to respond by the arrival of another member of the bridal party: Her half-sister Rose, Gemini's mother. She placed a small glass of butterbear down on the table in front of each other of them. "And that's all you're getting,"she told Gemini firmly. Gemini's response was another eye roll. Rose turned to her sister. "Dora, Scorpius and I are taking Gemini and Balthasar to Diagon Alley on Monday to pick up some things for school. I can ask Mum and Uncle Harry if you can come with us if you like?"

It crossed Nymphadora's mind that she could have arranged to go with Bradley and his family. But the offer was a kind one so she nodded. "Of course, I'd love to."She nodded over to the top table, where Scorpius' position as best man had resulted in him being accosted by Marie's muggle parents, who were asking him what seemed to be a constant stream of questions."Are you going to rescue him?"

Rose gave a slight smile."Eventually."

Across the hall, Ron Weasley watched his son fondly. Parvati Patel, his deputy and date for the event (in a purely platonic sense they had been quick to point out to everyone), handed him a glass. "You've finally offloaded both of them now then."

Ron laughed mildly. "Rose got married while she was still in school, Hugo waits until he's twenty-eight. We always said they were different."

"I can't believe that Aishi's starting Hogwarts in a couple of weeks."

Ron nodded in agreement. It only seemed like yesterday that Parvati's daughter was born. "You get used to it."

"Which neatly brings me to…would you like to come with us to the Hogwarts Express?" Parvati obviously saw Ron's surprised expression since she went on quickly. "I know that you might want to be there with Rose's children instead, or maybe you've got something else on that day, but…"

"You think it might give her a bit of kudos with her classmates having the Minister of Magic in her entourage?"Ron asked.

"That and…I think it'd mean a lot to her."

Ron smiled, touched at the remark. "Well, tell her I'd be proud to be there."

At another table, Harry Potter was watching his newly-wed stepson. His gaze shifted briefly across the hall, taking in Nymphadora chatting with Rose and Gemini, his eldest son James sharing a joke with his wife Emily (no doubt their own children were creating havoc somewhere nearby) and his other daughter, Lily Preston, and her husband Gordon playing with their daughter Amy. But as ever, he found himself pondering the gaps in the family gathering.

His wife Hermione had got quite used to picking up on his moods over the years they'd known each other. And she knew that there could only be two people he was thinking about. She went for the safer one first. "Are you wishing Albus could be here?"she asked.

"That's part of it,"Harry confirmed. She waited for what came next. They'd had the conversation many times since the revelation of some months earlier. "Is it wrong that I'm thinking about Phillip?"

As ever, Hermione tried to force down the memories that sprang to mind: Her discovery that Harry had slept with Romilda Vane under the influence of a love potion. The reveal that that liaison had resulted in a son, Phillip Nave, who had promptly travelled back in time to try and commit an act of pre-emptive patricide, had understandably shook Harry to the core. "I'd say it's natural."

"Part of me dares to think that one day he might be at gatherings like this, one of the family. Then I think about how twisted he's become and I almost dread seeing him again. And we will see him again. He and those purebloods hiding him, they're not just going to disappear."

Hermione took his hand. "Then we'll deal with whatever comes. Like we always do."


	2. Chapter 2: Back Together

**Thank you for the favourites, follows and review! Posting this a bit later than planned but here you are!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: Back Together

There was a wave of excitement going through Nymphadora as she, Harry and Hermione arrived at Kings Cross that morning, and there seemed to be many reasons for it. She was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts of course, and to the Express…but if truth be told, she was mostly looking forward to seeing her friends again. Maybe one friend in particular.

The three of them made their way through the barrier to Platform 9¾. Nymphadora quickly scanned the raised area in front of her. She saw James and Emily with their daughter Tracey, who was about to start her second year. Further along she saw Ron and Parvati with Aishi, the only child of Parvati's short-lived marriage a few years earlier. And then she picked out Bradley and before she even thought about it she was running over to him.

When she started running, her aim was to fling herself at him and wrap her arms round him. Fortunately, the distance was long enough for her to decide that would be a bad idea and skid to a halt before hugging him. "How have you been?"

Bradley smiled and blushed slightly. "Not too bad. You?"

"The same. You heard about Hugo and Marie?"

"Yeah, it was in the Prophet. I saw you in your dress."

It was Nymphadora's turn to blush. "I didn't choose it."

"I thought you looked all right,"Bradley replied awkwardly.

Thankfully, by that point Harry and Hermione had joined them. Harry nodded to Bradley's parents: Timothy Wood, the son of his old House Quidditch captain, and his wife Helena. "How have you both been?"

"Fine thanks, Harry,"Timothy replied with a faint trace of embarrassment. He gestured to the boy standing next to them. He had light brown hair in contrast to Bradley's red hair, but it was clear from their similarly round faces that they were related. "This is our middle boy, Richard. He's starting at Hogwarts this year."

Richard was gazing up in wonder at the two living legends in front of him. "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!"

"Hermione Potter,"Hermione corrected. "Pleased to meet you, Richard. I'm looking forward to having you in my class."

Richard glanced over at the Minister of Magic across the platform. "And that's Ron Weasley!"

"Yes,"Harry agreed. "But he _doesn't_ teach at Hogwarts."

Helena nudged her son in gentle admonishment. "They're not exhibits in a museum, Richard. Be nice."

"The girl with him is the daughter of a friend of his,"Harry continued. "She's starting at Hogwarts too this year. Maybe you'd like to meet her?"

Richard nodded enthusiastically and the Potter-Wood group moved over to join the Weasley-Patel group. "How are you, Ron?"Harry asked, hoping the group was large enough to dispel any discomfort. He and Ron had worked together during Nymphadora and Bradley's disappearance into the past, a few months earlier, but it was still just over a year since the two of them had fought a duel in the Ministry atrium in front of several witnesses.

"Fine thanks, Harry,"Ron answered.

Bradley took the initiative. "Minister, Deputy Minister, this is my brother Richard. He's going to be a first year."

Parvati smiled and nudged Aishi. "See, Aishi? You will know someone this year." Aishi and Richard were staring at each other, sizing each other up.

At some point during the discussion, Rose and Scorpius had arrived on the platform with their two children, Gemini and Balthasar. Together with James, Emily and Tracey, they came over to join the group. "It's about time for boarding,"James pointed out.

There was a last round of hugs between parents and children before Gemini led the way onto the train, Balthasar and Tracey just behind her. Bradley ushered Richard and Aishi on, then stepped aside to allow Nymphadora on first. She smiled gratefully before jumping onto the train ahead of him.

"Well, here we go again,"Hermione sighed.

"What do you mean?"Harry asked.

"Watching my teenage daughter with a boy and wondering just how much of a friend he is." She glanced pointedly over at Rose and Scorpius, both of whom were determined not to meet her gaze.

Harry had a sudden flashback to his stepdaughter pregnant at sixteen and swallowed hard. "I'm sure they're just friends,"he replied…fully aware it was himself he was trying to convince. "Come on, let's get to our carriage."

As Harry, Hermione and James headed to the staff carriage and Emily slipped away, Ron, Parvati, Rose and Scorpius were left alone. "Well, that was civilised,"said Rose hopefully.

Ron looked sceptical. "I wonder how long it'll be before Harry objects to our latest innovation."

* * *

Once they had got onto the train, Tracey had taken charge of the younger children and taken them off to find the sweet trolley. Nymphadora, Bradley and Gemini had been free to find a carriage on their own and had been joined by Beverley Cardogan, the muggleborn witch who had been one of Nymphadora's closest friends since their first night sharing a dorm. "How was your holiday?"Nymphadora asked her.

"Nice and relaxing,"Beverley replied. "My parents took me and my sister to Cornwall. We spent a lot of the time on beaches."

"I didn't know you had a sister,"Gemini remarked.

"She's a muggle,"Beverley explained. "She goes to the local school. She always says I'm lucky to enjoy school."

Bradley gave a short laugh. "We must be the only people who have boring holidays and go back to school for the excitement."

"So long as you two actually stay in school this time,"Gemini retorted.

"We were in school,"Nymphadora replied, recalling their time at the Hogwarts of forty years earlier. "Just not at the same time as you."

"Have you heard anything about that?"Bradley asked her. "About…Phillip, I mean."

Silence descended on the carriage. Nymphadora looked thoughtful. "No. I'm not sure how I feel about that. Knowing that I've got a brother out there and he's the enemy."

"Try having my brothers,"Bradley quipped, trying to lighten the mood. Gemini and Beverley smiled obligingly.

But Nymphadora wasn't ready to brush it off like that. "I didn't really grow up with any of my brothers and sisters. I mean, I remember Lily still being around but James and Albus moved out when I was very young, and even Lily was at Hogwarts a lot, at least to start with. I suppose if things had been different, I could have grown up with Phillip."

"Maybe it's best not to think about what could have been,"Beverley ventured.

Nymphadora smiled and relaxed. "You're probably right. So, you trying out for the Quidditch team again this year?"


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome and Not Welcome

**Thank you for the follow and favourite! And for the...barely relevant review.**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: Welcome and Not Welcome

The Welcome Feast was one of the few times that strict house segregation still applied, so Nymphadora and Beverley had been separated from their friends as soon as they arrived at the hall. Bradley had gone to the Hufflepuff table and Gemini to Slytherin with Balthasar, leaving Tracey to accompany the two older girls to Gryffindor.

The Sorting Ceremony had been dealt with swiftly and Nymphadora had found herself making room between herself and Tracey for both Aishi and Richard. Beverley was sat opposite them with their friend Maxwell Jordan. Maxwell was clearly in a welcoming mood. "How are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?"he asked the two first years.

"It's all right,"said Aishi cautiously.

"We saw a squid!"Richard noted with a bit more enthusiasm.

Maxwell turned to his two fellow fourth years. "And how were your holidays?"

"Bit surreal,"Beverley admitted. "Having to spend it back in the real world." She checked herself. "Not that I'm saying this isn't real just…you know, in the muggle world."

"I've never been there,"Maxwell confessed. "Maybe next time we have a holiday you could give me a tour?"

Nymphadora observed their interaction with the increased feeling that they wouldn't notice if she wasn't there. Amanda Willis, one of the other fourth years, called from further down the table. "Dora, have you heard when Quidditch try-outs are?"

Nymphadora rolled her eyes. "Come on, Amanda, I've only been here as long as you. You'll have to wait for Meg to pin up a notice. Or pester her until she tells you." She nodded towards Meg Best, the seventh year girl who was the current Gryffindor Quidditch captain.

"I'll be able to try out this year!"Tracey noted excitedly. She was now a second year, of course.

Nymphadora shot her niece a warning look. "Yes, well, don't be disappointed if you don't make it in, okay?"

At the top table, Harry and Hermione were sat with the rest of the staff. For the last three years, since Nymphadora had started school, they had been the Defence Against Dark Arts and Charms teachers respectively, with Harry doubling as Head of Gryffindor. Harry nodded towards Richard Wood. "Well, Oliver will be glad he's got at least one grandson in Gryffindor."

"Katie too probably,"Hermione noted, referring to Oliver's wife.

Harry glanced down the table to their old friend Neville Longbottom, currently the Headmaster of Hogwarts as well as James' father-in-law. "You get the feeling Neville's hiding something?"

"Such as?"

"I don't know. But I get worried about people hiding things."

Before Hermione could answer, Neville stood up and used his wand to create a small firework in the air, getting everyone's attention. "Welcome to Hogwarts, students old and new. I have a few announcements to make. First, a welcome to Professor Marius Stark, who is replacing Professor Lemuir as Potions teacher and Head of Slytherin."

Harry glanced at the slightly severe-looking blonde-haired man sat at the other end of the table, who acknowledged the polite applause with a nod but no smile. He looked slightly older than James but not as much as Marianne Lemuir, who had been seven years James' senior.

Neville went on. "I also have to inform you of another new addition to the school."

The news surprised Harry. He looked over the rest of the occupants of the staff table but saw only familiar faces: James, of course, who was Muggle Studies Professor. Ernie Macmillan, Deputy Head, Transfiguration Master and Head of Hufflepuff, sat with his wife Angela, one of James' old classmates and the Flying Tutor. Lisa Weasley, the Astronomy Professor and Head of Ravenclaw and the wife of his one-time brother-in-law George. So who was the new addition?

His answer came a moment later when the door of the Great Hall opened and six dark-robed figures entered. Five of them trailed behind one who was obviously the senior, a grey-haired man of about sixty. His hair was long and so was his beard, and there was a vaguely Teutonic air about him. While the rest of the newcomer paused in the middle of the aisles between the tables, the leader carried on walking until he stood just in front of the teachers' table, then turned to the students. When he spoke, it was with a noticeable East European accent.

"I am Taurus Nazarov of the Ministry's newly created Wizarding Inquisition. At the request of the Ministry, and with the full permission of your headmaster, my colleagues and I will be stationed at this school throughout the year. You may be aware that last year one of the students committed a number of serious violations of the wizarding statutes, including the use of Unforgiveable Curses. That student is still at large. Some believe he acted alone, aside from his family and their friends. Others believe there may have been more students involved. We will attempt to find out the truth, and to prevent other wrong-doing here. It has been agreed that all students and staff are to co-operate fully with questions and directions by the Inquisition." He paused and, if it were possible, his voice seemed to take on an even more threatening edge. "I strongly advise you to do so."

* * *

Ron was waiting for them in the staff room after the students had been sent to their common rooms. It was obvious he had been anticipating a backlash and came to defend the decision in person. Neville stood with him as a circle of teachers sat around them. "I get that you're worried,"Ron conceded. "But this is the best way to ensure the safety of everyone here. You've got trained Aurors on station at all times."

"They seem a bit scary,"Lisa ventured cautiously.

"Definitely not conductive to relaxed teaching,"Ernie agreed.

"That Nazarov, where did you get him from?"James wondered.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I don't recall him being in any Hogwarts records."

"He attended Durmstrang,"Ron explained. "He's been working for the Ministry for the last year, he's got a good record, comes highly recommended."

"Are you going to station Dementors here too?"Harry asked acidly.

"Come on, Harry,"Neville admonished him. "Last year, a student tried to kill you in the middle of a class. You seriously want a repeat of that?"

"My secret son, you mean?"Harry enquired.

"This has nothing to do with that,"Ron insisted. "The truth is there are some dangerous people out there and, given that their main aim last year was to kill you, there's a strong chance they'll come here. We want to keep you safe and keep the students safe. Just give it a chance, Harry."

Harry looked at Hermione for support but instead she gave him one of those pointed looks that he'd dreaded since their school days. He sighed, surrendering. "Okay. We'll see how it works out."


	4. Chapter 4: Inquisition

**Thank you for the review!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: Inquisition

Harry had hoped that the days when a summons by the headmaster of Hogwarts brought him a feeling of dread were long over. But he found himself entering Neville's office with more than a feeling of trepidation. He eyed his old friend carefully. "Something you wanted, Headmaster?"

Neville waved at the chair opposite his desk. "Sit down, Harry."

Harry did as instructed, with Neville doing likewise. "Well?"

"I've been speaking with Inquisitor Nazarov. He's looking to conduct interviews with staff and students. Some formal, some informal. He's been given full power by the Ministry to carry out stop and searches. His staff have the same authority. He's also drawn up a list of those he's most interested in."

"None of this is actually a surprise,"Harry remarked dryly.

"He's paying particular attention to students in Gryffindor."

Harry bristled at the comment. "Does he have a problem with my house?"

"Come on, Harry, they shared a common area with Phillip for over a year. They're likely to be the people that knew him best and the ones most likely to be helping him."

"If anyone _is_ helping him. That's not been proved yet. Neither has anything happened to make me trust Nazarov. They still teach dark magic at Durmstrang."

"Not everyone that knows dark magic grows up to be another Voldemort,"Neville argued.

"Neville…I'm sure you're fully aware just how much effort it's taking for me to not lose my temper right now." Harry knew that his anger issues had caused trouble in the past…not least a civil war. He'd learned his lesson about openly defying the Ministry, learned that his judgement wasn't always right and sometimes he needed to trust people and let them do things he didn't agree with. That didn't, of course, make it easy to do so.

"I appreciate it,"Neville said mildly.

"So I'm not going to do anything to hinder Nazarov and I'll accept his authority but I have a bad feeling about where this is going."

"You could always lobby the Ministry."

"That doesn't tend to go well for me. Anyway, I'm sure someone else would do a far better job of it."

* * *

James took a deep breath as he waited in the Ministry's anti-chamber. At least Emily was there with him. His wife had always been a reassuring presence, right back to their school days and the way he had leaned on her after his mother's death. Then, of course, he had simply been a teenage wizard with a tendency to get himself involved in things he really should have left alone. Now though, he was the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, handpicked by his father when he'd stood down after his rebellion against the Ministry. It was a responsibility he still wasn't entirely used to. Especially when it meant dealing with important people.

The fact that it was Rose who emerged from the office didn't do much to put him at ease, despite their long-standing friendship, first as cousins and then as step-siblings. There was only a ghost of a smile on her face as she told him "The Minister will see you now."

James entered the office with Emily. Ron and Parvati were both in there. Parvati shot Ron a glance. "Do you want me to stay?"

Ron gave a slight smile, similar to the one his daughter had given outside. "I don't think I'm in any danger. I'll contact you later."

James waited until Parvati had left before speaking. "Uncle Ron…Minister."

"Professor Potter,"Ron responded. "And Mrs Potter. How's business, Emily?"

"Fine, thank you,"Emily replied simply. She ran a courier business out of Hogsmeade, allowing her and James to spend as much time together as possible.

"I'm not here as a teacher at Hogwarts,"James explained.

Ron understood immediately. "You're here as head of the Order of the Phoenix."

James nodded as he and Emily sat in the two seats in front of the desk, Ron doing the same in the seat behind it. "You know that we've been looking for Phillip. The Aurors have been looking for Phillip."

"And yet no-one knows where he is,"Ron concluded.

"There are very few leads for us to follow up on,"James conceded. "But that doesn't mean this Wizarding Inquisition is the answer."

"If you come up with a better one, I'll be happy to listen."

"Nothing at present,"James admitted.

"Then there's really not a lot I can do for you."

"What do you know about this Nazarov?"Emily asked. "He seems like the sort of person who'd make things worse."

"He has my confidence,"Ron replied. "And I mean to give him a go. Look, if you can find Nave, that's great and I'll be glad of it. But until then, Nazarov stays on the job."

* * *

Sometimes, being related to just about everyone famous in Wizarding Britain could be a problem. Nymphadora had always occupied an odd position in the family. Not being much older than many of her half-sibling's children meant they kind of looked on her as the matriarch of her generation, and being in the same house as her niece Tracey meant she seemed to be called upon to look after her. Fortunately, the arrival of Aishi Patel had alleviated the responsibility somewhat. Given her mother's long-standing friendship with Ron, the girl was viewed as something of an honorary Weasley and Tracey was enjoying taking the younger girl under her wing.

Not that that helped Nymphadora's problems with the girls in her own year. Her friend Beverley was on her side as always but the other girls in her dorm, Amanda Willis and Susan Green, seemed to hold her personally responsible for every decision made by the Ministry, the Order of the Phoenix, the Hogwarts staff or the House of Potter. Especially when those decisions impacted on them.

"But why are they here?"Susan was demanding. She was referring, of course, to the Wizarding Inquisition, the only topic of conversation at the school in the last week.

"To help find Nave,"Nymphadora answered, as she had done every other time she'd been asked.

Susan wasn't convinced. "What, do they expect to find him here?"

Nymphadora rolled her eyes. "They think there might be some _clues_ here."

"They'd better not disrupt Quidditch trials,"Amanda muttered darkly.

"I'm sure they'll want the school to keep running,"Beverley suggested optimistically.

Optimism vanished somewhat when they rounded a corner to find Nazarov and another inquisitor standing over Melinda Johnson and Henry Navoy, two of the third year Gryffindors. "You were friends with Phillip Nave?"Nazarov was demanding.

"I shared a dorm with him,"Henry admitted. "We spoke a lot but it was mostly about classes. I never saw him out of school."

Nazarov's gaze flicked to Melinda. "Several people have said that you seemed close to him."

"He was a friend,"Melinda admitted. "But I haven't seen him since the day he attacked Professor Potter."

"You knew nothing of his family? Of what he was planning?"

"Well, he wasn't going to broadcast it, was he?"

Nymphadora knew she should move on and let the inquisition take place. She had no authority in the school at all, whatever her surname. But she found herself taking steps towards the conversation. Beverley automatically fell into step with her. Amanda and Susan held back. Nymphadora took a deep breath. "Is there something wrong, sir?"

Nazarov's gaze moved on to her, a smile on his face that didn't seem to reach his eyes. "I am simply doing my job."

"You suspect these two?"

"I suspect everyone."

The implication was clear. "Including me?"Nymphadora asked.

"No-one is above suspicion, Miss Potter, including the suspect's sister. No matter what heroics she may have performed."

Nymphadora saw Bradley and Gemini approaching. Bradley was reaching for his wand and Nymphadora quickly shook her head. However objectionable Nazarov was, attacking or threatening him would only make things worse.

It was then that Harry and Hermione appeared from the direction of the Gryffindor common room. "There seems to be an obstruction in the hallway,"Harry commented mildly.

"Merely an on the spot interview,"Nazarov replied.

"Could you have chosen a less inconvenient spot?"

A male voice cut in. "It looks to me like Inquisitor Nazarov is well within his rights." Professor Stark, the new Head of Slytherin, had come up behind Bradley and Gemini.

Harry looked at him mildly. "I suppose he is, yes. Please carry on, Inquisitor Nazarov."

Nazarov scowled. "I am done here,"he announced and swept off, his colleague following.

Harry looked around at the rather large crowd of students now occupying the corridor. "Well, go on then. Breakfast will be over before you get there at this rate." The crowd dispersed, even Stark going with them, until only Harry and Hermione remained.

"This whole business with Nazarov is starting to remind me of someone,"Harry noted.

"Umbridge?"Hermione asked.

"Yep, that's it."


	5. Chapter 5: Interrogation

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: Interrogation

Given how central he was to the investigation, Harry had fully anticipated being called before Nazarov at some point. He was only surprised it had taken as long as it had. He sat before the inquisitor in his office, the other man staring hard at him. "It appears, Professor Potter, that everything revolves around you."

"I suppose it does,"said Harry mildly, refusing to give anything away.

As he suspected it would, his reasonable tone infuriated Nazarov. "You have nothing to say about that?"

"Nothing I haven't said already."

"What exactly were you expecting?"asked another voice from behind Harry. He looked around to find James standing in the doorway.

Nazarov's frown deepened. "I did not request your presence, Professor Potter."

"No, you didn't,"James agreed, coming into the room. "But I thought I might observe. Is that a problem?"

Nazarov realised that any objections he could make would do his position no favours. "Not at all. Please join us." James made a point of conjuring up a chair next to Harry's and sitting in it. Nazarov did his best to ignore him and turned to Harry. "Professor Potter…" He checked himself, recalling there were two people in the room who answered to the title. "Professor Potter _Senior_,"he continued with a slightly mocking air. "What knowledge do you have of your son, Phillip Nave?"

"Very little,"Harry replied. He had to work hard to hide his discomfort at just how true that was. He barely knew this son, their interaction confined to their brief duel in class and their only slightly longer encounter after Nave's return from the future. He couldn't help thinking of James at that age. Their relationship had been strained up until the events of James' fourth year with the loss of Ginny and their encounter together with the ghost of Voldemort. It would be foolish, he knew, to make too great a comparison between his two sons but it gave him a small measure of hope. "I didn't even know he existed until last year, much less that he was my son. His mother hid him from me."

"And brought him up to hate you,"Nazarov stressed.

"Yes, so I understand."

"Why would she do that?"

"She felt betrayed, abandoned. She taught him to feel the same."

Nazarov smirked. "Understandable, perhaps, if you did not know you had a son with her until last year."

Harry struggled to control his anger at the comment. What was he supposed to have done? Romilda had forced herself on him. He had owed her nothing, treated her more kindly than she deserved. He wasn't to know that she had become pregnant as a result of the encounter or that he would be unaware of the fact for so long.

"Inquisitor, you are perhaps treading on territory a bit too personal,"James suggested calmly.

Nazarov glared at the interruption before turning back to Harry. With some effort, he reduced his hostility. "I suppose the fact that an attempt has been made on your life makes collusion unlikely."

"I'm glad you agree,"Harry noted.

"But be careful, Professor,"Nazarov continued, his hostility increasing again. "If you hide anything from me, I will be most displeased."

* * *

"I'm not sure you needed to do that,"Harry remarked once he and James were out in the corridor.

James gave a short laugh. "Well, I do need to look out for members of the Order."

Harry looked at him proudly. "I suppose you do."

"Plus I don't trust Nazarov."

"No. I'm not sure I do either."

Hermione came down the corridor to join them. "How did it go?"

"Brutal,"Harry admitted. "But I've had worse."

"The question is, do we think we're any better off with Nazarov here?"

"Well, I suppose if he's trying to catch Nave, and Nott and the others, that would be a good thing."

"I'm not sure he is though,"James commented. "I mean, I'm sure he's _trying_ but he seems like the type who's more concerned about getting results than how accurate those results are."

Harry thought for a moment. "Maybe he's not Umbridge."

Hermione stared at him, trying to work out his train of thought. Then it came to her. "Scrimgeour?"

Harry nodded. "Makes a big show of trying to help with the problem but does more harm to innocent people than the real enemy."

"I think that's what they call caught between a rock and a hard place,"Hermione agreed.

James looked resolute. "Then we have to make sure we're not caught."

* * *

Nymphadora had somehow ended up wandering the corridors alone. It wasn't a good thing to do in the current climate: The Wizarding Inquisition had a habit of viewing such behaviour as suspicious. But all of the other Gryffindor girls had left the common room early. Beverley had offered to wait for her but Nymphadora hadn't wanted her friend to be late so had ushered her along. She was starting to regret the decision.

Her regrets disappeared when she rounded a corner and a figure came into view a few yards away. Bradley. He was leaning against a wall waiting, and as soon as he saw her, his face lit up. "Dora, there you are!"

The implication of the comment was clear but Nymphadora couldn't quite bring herself to believe it. "You were waiting for me?"

"I thought I'd walk you to Herbology. Didn't want you to get into trouble being by yourself."

Nymphadora smiled gratefully as she fell into step alongside him. "I can look after myself,"she felt obliged to point out but she said it lightly.

"Yeah, I know that only too well. But when Beverley said you were running late…" He hesitated. "I dunno, we haven't had a lot of time alone together this year. After last year, it feels a bit weird."

The comment echoed Nymphadora's own thoughts to a surprising degree. "I know what you mean. I guess that's what happens when you have an adventure like that."

"Maybe we could think of a way to spend more time together?"

Nymphadora thought hard. There wasn't much time available apart from classes and meal time, neither of which were exactly ideal for alone time. "I guess we could meet in the library for study sessions." The idea unfortunately had the disadvantage of sounding a bit boring. Then an idea occurred to her. "What about the next Hogsmeade trip? We could arrange to spend some time together then. No Beverley, no Gemini. What do you think?"

Bradley smiled. "It's a date." He quickly checked himself. "I mean, not a date…"

"I know what you mean,"Nymphadora replied quickly, suddenly unable to meet his eye.


	6. Chapter 6: Making Plans

**Thank you for the favourite and the review.**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: Making Plans

Nymphadora was nervous, and for once it had nothing to do with the Wizarding Inquisition or Phillip Nave or even Bradley. It was to do with quidditch.

With Gryffindor's first match not too far in the future, team captain Meg Best had called the team together for try-outs. Nymphadora had been a member of the team in her second year and had meant to compete the year before, but her trip into the past meant she was shy of game practice. Hence, she was far from guaranteed a place.

She stood waiting with the other hopefuls for trials to begin. Beverley was stood next to her. She had filled in as a chaser the previous year in Nymphadora's absence. Also with them was their dorm mate Amanda Willis. Amanda had always been proud of the fact that her father Damon had once captained the team, during the period when Nymphadora's oldest brothers James and Albus and sister Lily had been playing. (He had left school before Hugo joined the team.) The team's long-standing seeker, sixth year Manuel Peregrine, was guaranteed of his place. Since Meg played as chaser, and since none of them had the right build for either beater or keeper, the three of them were competing for two places…along with everyone else who fancied the role.

Beverley nudged Nymphadora and nodded towards the stands. Along with the many Gryffindors that had come to cheer them on (her niece Tracey Potter and Richard Wood among them), Bradley was sat in the stand watching them. "Do you think he's spying for Hufflepuff?"Nymphadora asked innocently.

"More likely he's here to watch you,"Beverley replied, prompting Nymphadora to redden slightly.

"Candidates for chaser!"Meg called out. Her gaze passed over the group. "Well, I know all of you can at least ride a broom, so that's a start." She gestured towards the hoop which were currently being guarded by Kazimierz Wessex, the burly seventh year who had been team keeper the previous season. "We'll start you off with three balls each. Try and get as many as you can past Kaz there."

Nymphadora took her first two shots and was gratified when they both went in but then her third was saved. She waited anxiously as the rest of the candidates took their turn but to her relief none of them got more than two. At the end of the round, Meg told some of the candidates to drop out. Nymphadora, Beverley and Amanda were all among those who remained.

The competition became more fierce as the candidates and the goalkeeper put more effort into it. Nigel Peake, one of the boys in Nymphadora's year, had a shot narrowly saved and dropped out. Beverley looked like she'd scored but somehow Kaz managed to twist round on his broom and scoop the ball out of the hoop before it could go through. Nymphadora made her own swoop in on the broom, feinted to draw Kaz to the near hoop and then hurled the ball as hard as she could at the far one. Kaz tried to zoom back for it but it went in.

Meg blew her whistle and Nymphadora suddenly realised that she and Amanda were the only ones who hadn't missed in the last round. Meg came over to them. "You two are on the team." Her gaze flicked to Beverley. "You're first reserve."

Nymphadora gave Amanda a gesture of congratulations which the other girl returned, before Beverley enveloped her in a hug. By the time she'd recovered from it, Bradley had come down from the stands, bringing Tracey and Richard with him. "Well done,"he said before giving her a short and slightly awkward hug.

Nymphadora found herself blushing again. "Thank you."

* * *

"Well, come on then,"Hermione declared.

Harry, sat at his desk in their quarters marking papers, looked up at her in confusion, wondering if he'd missed a conversation. "Come on where?"

Hermione was carrying a large pile of books which she dumped on their bed. "I know you're not the type to let other people do things, even when it's the Wizarding Inquisition and the aurors."

"And the Order?"Harry asked mildly.

"Yes, well, we can leave that one to James. This is about you and me."

Harry wasn't quite sure how to put things. "Look, Hermione, you know that I want to find Phillip as much as anyone."

"Well then…"

"But I don't know how!" Harry could feel the anger inside of him, the anger that had been building ever since he got over the initial shock of discovering he had another son. "He's my son and I know nothing about his life! I don't know who his friends are, I don't know where he likes to hang out. I don't know if he likes quidditch or hippogriffs or…" He paused, partly to catch his breath and partly because Hermione was giving him that same admonishing look she'd been giving him since he was eleven years old. "Sorry. You're being very good about this."

Hermione gave a small smile. "That's because I'm a very good person." She went over to Harry and gave him a hug which somehow managed to take some of the tension out of him. Then she bent down and lightly kissed him. "Harry, you know I want to help you any way I can. I always have done."

"I know. It's probably the main reason I'm still sane." Harry nodded to the pile of tomes she had brought in with her. "So come on then. Let me know what Professor Potter has taken out of the school library today."

"Genealogy records. I'm trying to find any distant relative of the Vane family that might be sheltering them, and which the Ministry might have overlooked."

"You'd better look into the Nott family as well,"Harry observed.

"Yes, Harry, I did think of that. So _we'd_ better get started."

Harry nodded to the students' work. "Are you going to explain to the second years why they're not going to get their test results tomorrow?"

"No, because I've set up an hour after dinner this evening for you to do that." Hermione handed him a particularly large book. "Work, Harry."

"Yes, Professor."

* * *

James had called a rather select group of the Order of the Phoenix to Grimmauld Place, the house that had been his family home when his mother was alive and since then had become the Order's headquarters. Emily was there of course, with Rose and Scorpius, Lily, Hugo and his new wife Marie, James' old friend and brother-in-law Martin Longbottom and his wife Susannah, Albus' old friend Owen Spink, and Melissa Dorrans, Albus' old girlfriend and mother of his son Albus Jr.

"We've all been keeping an eye out for Phillip for a few months now,"James noted. He looked around the group who nodded in agreement. "And for the people that we know are helping him. But it seems they're well in hiding, which means we need to come up with a new plan. Any ideas?"

"Is there any sort of trace spell we can use?"Melissa asked.

"It's something the Ministry have been looking into,"Hugo confirmed. "But nothing so far."

"I don't think there's going to be any short cuts in this,"Emily admitted. "No spells to solve everything for us. Just good old-fashioned legwork."

"Makes you wonder if there's any point in being a wizard,"Martin commented drily.

"Well, there's been nothing in the muggle world,"Lily remarked, who'd been keeping an eye on things in the muggle government.

"I don't think Nave's here to take over the world,"James replied. "Or to kill muggles for fun."

"He just wants to kill your dad?"Susannah asked.

"Yeah, basically."

"Looks to me like the only ones that are likely to know where they are are these purebloods,"Owen remarked.

"And we're looking for them too,"Rose added.

"Unless there's ones we don't know about?"Melissa suggested.

"That is something we thought of,"Emily confirmed.

"And we have got something of an advantage in that area,"James agreed, his gaze falling on Scorpius.

Scorpius sighed. "Let me guess. You want me to talk to my dad."


	7. Chapter 7: Blood Ties

**Thank you for the review.**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: Blood Ties

Despite all the years they'd been married, Rose had spent very little time with Scorpius' father and even less time with his stepmother. They tended to see them perhaps once a year, on special occasions. Perhaps that was why she'd never quite been able to forget her first encounter with them, when they were still at school, when she'd nearly lost Scorpius after Draco had forcibly tried to take him on the run with him.

At least it wasn't just her and Scorpius going. James and Emily had come with them. The four of them headed up the steps towards the modest house in a Muggle neighbourhood which was the home to the two now magicless Malfoys, turned into what they had most despised by their use of the magic-stripping Purification Device.

Scorpius knocked on the door and after a short wait Draco answered. His pleasure at seeing his son vanished quickly at the sight of the group with him. "Ministry business?"

"Of a kind,"Scorpius admitted.

Draco's gaze fell on James. "And you brought a Potter with you. Things must be serious."

"Two Potters,"Emily corrected.

Draco looked at her for a moment, as if trying to place her. "You're one of Longbottom's, right? I heard you'd married up."

"Is that what you did?"James responded.

Draco gave a slight smile. "I see you've got your parents' wit. Come on in."

They headed through to the kitchen where Draco's wife Pansy was boiling a kettle: She looked practised at the procedure but was still glaring at the muggle object with resentment. She rolled her eyes on seeing their guests. "It's nice to see you, Scorpius, but for once could you not bring a Weasley, a Potter and Loony Lovegood's daughter with you?"

"I'm mistress of the House of Malfoy now,"Rose pointed out.

"And wouldn't I give to find a loophole on that one."

"Heard anything from your cousin lately?"James asked. Archibald Parkinson had been one of the purebloods who helped Phillip Nave escape.

"Down to business, I see. No, not since before the Ministry started take an interest in him. And your Order of the Phoenix, I assume from your presence."

Scorpius sat down. "Dad, Pansy, we're running out of places to look. We've checked every holding and hidey-hole that Theodore Nott and the others might have. So we're wondering if you might know of something or someone that's helping them."

Draco went over to Pansy, who had made him a drink while they'd been talking. (Pointedly, she hadn't offered their guests anything.) Draco took the cup from her, gently touching her hand with a smile. Rose found them a curious couple. She recalled that, when Pansy had helped Draco escape from Azkaban, Harry had suggested that Draco didn't love her and was only with her for convenience. But now the pair had been married for fifteen years, and it was clear in that time a bond and affection had grown between them. Strangely, he probably did love her.

Draco took a notebook and pen from a drawer and set them down on the table. "Muggles prefer these to quills, you know. Given how little they started with, they have some surprisingly good ideas." He began writing. "Nott was friends with Hamilton Rice, from the year above. He owns some land in Derbyshire, it might be worth taking a look there. One of the purebloods in Stuart Brown's year was Mark Raker. He emigrated to the continent after leaving school, no-one's heard from him since. Might be worth looking into him."

"Thank you for your help,"said Emily, sounding surprisingly genuine.

"Anything for the Ministry." Draco scribbled down a few more names before getting up and handing the paper to Scorpius. "Maybe you could come for dinner at the weekend. Bring Rose too. No-one else." His gaze flickered to James and Emily for a moment.

Scorpius nodded. "I'd like that."

* * *

It wasn't that Nymphadora hated Potions, and under the previous professor, Crystella Mariotte, the lesson had been quite pleasant. But the castle dungeon wasn't the nicest part of Hogwarts…and Professor Stark was not the nicest teacher. "Keep an eye on the cauldron, Potter,"he said sharply. "You've no idea how much paperwork there is if one of you blows yourself up."

Nymphadora was partnered with Gemini and Beverley. They were in the middle of trying to brew an engorgement potion. Their partnership of two Gryffindor girls and one Slytherin had been echoed by the group across from them, where Verity Higgs of Slytherin was working with Amanda Willis and Susan Green. Nymphadora could only claim more variety by the fact that her brown hair, with Gemini's blonde and Beverley's red hair, contrasted with the dark Amanda and the two blondes.

Stark stopped by the other girls. "Good brewing, Verity,"he noted. "You'll do well next year." Verity smiled at the compliment.

"Favouritism,"Nymphadora muttered.

Gemini looked annoyed. "How do you make that out? I'm in his house and he's not complimenting me."

"Maybe being related to me counts you out."

"Or maybe Verity's just better at potions than you."

"Is there a problem over there, girls?"Stark asked acidly.

"No problem, sir,"Beverley answered quickly before the other two had a chance to speak.

"I'm glad to hear it. I don't want you wasting my stock by needing to start again."

Nymphadora grimaced. "Let's just get this over with,"she said quietly. "Anyone got something they want engorged?"

* * *

Hermione was waiting in the Hogwarts library. She glanced over at the librarian, who was more genial than her long-ago predecessor Madame Prince (not that that would be particularly hard), but still wasn't keen on detailed conversations going on. Then her gaze wandered to the door where she saw Rose entering. Hermione closed up the book she'd been looking at and gestured for Rose to join her at the table furthest away from the librarian. "Did you sign in?"she asked as she sat down.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm not a complete idiot, Mum."

"Oh, you've got bits missing?"

Rose took out a sheet of paper; Hermione was only slightly surprised at the muggle notepaper, which had been duplicated exactly. "Here's some more names for you to be looking into."

"The Ministry has this as well?"

"Yes, the aurors are looking into it. But I'd feel a lot better if you were as well. You're still the best researcher I know. Department of Law Enforcement say they'll have you back if you ever get tired of teaching."

Hermione smiled. "Well, I'm flattered but I think I had my fill of the Ministry last time I was there. Does your dad know you're giving me this?"

"He knows we're sharing the information with the Order. Your name wasn't mentioned exactly."

Hermione nodded. "I can see why that would be a difficult conversation. Do you have to get back?"

"Not straightaway."

"Then it's time to see if you still know your way around the Hogwarts library. Let's check out the information on the Raker family."

* * *

Harry had fought against Voldemort. He'd fought a basilisk when he was twelve years old, driven off a crowd of Dementors when he was fourteen. He'd fought the reconstituted Death Eaters led by first Rodolphus Lestrange and then Lucius Malfoy, and the muggleborn extremist group the True Way. He'd even fought a serious duel with his one-time best friend the Minister of Magic (both of them agreed it had been a draw).

Despite all that, having to take the third year Gryffindors and Slytherins for Defence Against the Dark Arts still filled him with dread. He always had the sneaking suspicion that whatever he did, their main memory of him would be seeing him attacked by one of their classmates who turned out to be his secret son.

"Defending yourself against the dark arts,"he intoned, hoping he sounded authoritative and not as if he was just saying the name of the subject to give himself time,"is a complicated matter. Some people say the best form of defence is an attack. But then others say that the best weapon to use in defence is your brain."

Henry Navoy, the Gryffindor boy he had protected from Nazarov's attention not too long ago, was sitting near the front with his friend Melinda Johnson. He stuck his hand up. "Are we going to have a practical lesson, sir?"

"Not today. But maybe soon."

"Are you going to ask one of us to duel you?"asked Melinda with the slightest hint of sarcasm.

Harry managed a smile. "No, I don't think we'll try that again. Of course, it's not just other wizards and witches you have to defend yourself against. There are all sorts of magical creatures, some of them quite dark, some of them quite dangerous."

"Like ogres,"Henry offered.

"And Dementors,"suggested David Bennett of Slytherin.

"Werewolves?"asked his friend Marcus Wyatt.

Harry had a sudden flashback to his first encounter with Remus as a werewolf. "Not dark as such, but certainly dangerous. So here's what we'll do. I want each of you to imagine a scenario where you need to defend yourself from a magical creature. What would you do? How would you defeat them?"

"Can I defend myself against a gnome?"asked Brian Mathis of Gryffindor.

"You can,"Harry agreed. "But I'll be awarding marks on the basis of how dangerous your opponent is."

"How can you make a practical out of that?"asked Melinda.

Harry had a sudden thought of the Room of Requirement. An idea was forming… "Wait and see."


	8. Chapter 8: First Match

**Thank you for the follow and favourites! I guess I should thank the person who left the review as well, even though it had absolutely nothing to do with the story...**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT: First Match

Nymphadora was nervous. She and the rest of the Gryffindor team were in the tent waiting for their first match: Herself, team captain Meg Best, seeker Manuel Peregrine, keeper Kazimierz Wessex, her fellow chaser Amanda Willis and the two beaters, fifth years Mark Dicks and Larry Watson. Meg was giving her best attempt at a team talk. "So this is the first time we've all played together,"she noted. Nymphadora was worried she was going to mention her absence the previous year but she skirted over it. "But Slytherin have got a few new faces this year as well, so it's going to be the same for them. Now we've all worked really hard in training so you know your roles. Let's get to it, okay?" There was a series of nods from the others. "Okay!"

Bradley stuck his head through the flap. "Can I come in?"

Meg looked at him suspiciously. "Are you spying?"

"We're not playing you."

Meg hesitated then nodded. "Fair enough."

"I just wanted to wish Dora good luck."

Meg's gaze fell on Nymphadora. "We'll be outside. Don't take too long."

Nymphadora waited until they had all left before turning to her friend. "I hear you tried out for the Hufflepuff team."

"Yeah. Didn't get in though."

"Well, I'll be cheering for you against Ravenclaw tomorrow."

"Don't you have family in Ravenclaw?"

"Tony Longbottom, you mean? Nah, he's not really family, he's just James' nephew by marriage. You're a friend, you outrank him."

Bradley smiled a bit more than he seemed to need to. "Thanks." He gave her a quick hug. "For luck,"he explained.

"Thank you,"Nymphadora replied before hurrying out to join the rest of the team.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were in the crowd, in their usual place in the Gryffindor stand. Harry had noticed his granddaughter Tracey sitting near the front with Richard Wood and Aishi Patel from the year below. Closer to them was Beverley, standing with Maxwell Jordan and looking slightly disappointed that a reserve chaser hadn't been needed for the game. Neville was standing at the back of the stand, exchanging words with a few of the seventh years.

But the closest person to them that they knew was Ron. He had stayed silent until both of the teams were on the pitch and Angela Macmillan, the school's flying instructor, was about to start the game. Then he leaned over and conspiratorially noted "I never thought I'd be unsure who to support between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

As icebreakers went, it wasn't a very sophisticated one, but it had both of them smiling in agreement. Hermione understood even more than him: Their granddaughter, Gemini, was lining up for Slytherin.

Nymphadora was also very much aware of the fact. Gemini and fellow fourth year Verity Higgs were playing as chaser, meaning they were directly up against her and Amanda. It looked set to be an interesting game.

The game started and Meg was first on the ball, diving forward with it on her broom. Nymphadora and Amanda spread out, offering her passing options. Meg threw the ball forward to Nymphadora, who ducked in under Verity and hurled the ball towards goal. It didn't even reach it: Gemini intercepted it and threw it past Nymphadora to Verity. Verity did a loop on her broom and threw the ball to the third Slytherin chaser, team captain Merritt Ballard. He feinted and threw but Kazimierz in the Gryffindor goal was up to the task and caught it.

James had joined Neville on the back row. "You heard anything from our inquisitor friends lately?"

"They've gone rather quiet,"Neville confirmed. "I get the feeling they've exhausted all the avenues they can think of but don't want to say so."

"I get that feeling too. So why aren't they gone?"

"New information could come to light. The Order have been trying to uncover it, after all." He noticed James' surprised look. "What, you think my children don't talk to me?"

James felt momentarily guilty that Neville had had to hear it from Emily and Martin. "I would have asked you and Luna for help but…well, it's awkward. I'm used to ordering people my age about, not the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Well, I guess I appreciate that. But let me know if I can do anything."

In the playing area, Amanda threw the ball forward to Nymphadora, who barrelled in on the goal and threw it in at close range. Gryffindor were 50-20 in front. The Slytherin keeper made to throw the ball back into play, but a moment later Manuel made a dive to his left and caught the snitch, winning the game for Gryffindor.

Many of the Gryffindor supporters ran onto the pitch to congratulate their team. Hermione noted that Bradley had come from the Hufflepuff stand and was hugging Nymphadora a lot more than seemed necessary.

Ron leaned over to her and Harry again. "Let's talk."

* * *

The three of them found a quiet classroom. Almost everyone was still on the pitch, most of the others had retired to their common rooms. There was no chance of being disturbed. Ron let Harry and Hermione take their seats while he remained near the door. "I take it you're upset about some of the decisions I've made."

"I don't like Nazarov,"Harry replied.

"No reason why you should,"Ron answered. "He's not here to be liked. He's here to investigate."

"He might try to do it without upsetting so many people."

"Upsetting people isn't a crime. He hasn't done any harm."

"He's interrogating students,"Hermione protested. "He's unsettling them."

Ron was unmoved. "He hasn't done any _real_ harm. Look, I want the same as you, finding Nave and the others. Nave's pretty single-minded by the looks of things. He doesn't want to overthrow the ministry, he just wants to kill you."

"Are you trying to comfort me?"Harry asked drily.

"But Nott and the others, they worry me,"Ron continued. "I'm worried they're doing this for political reasons, using Nave as a focus to try and reverse the equality laws we've introduced."

"Well, no-one wants that to happen,"Hermione agreed. "But we've got a few more suspects…"

"Yeah, Rose gave me the list too."

Hermione had to smile. "Well, I guess she always was a good daughter."

"And we're looking into it. But Nazarov and the Inquisition could turn something else up. So until I'm convinced there's no longer any benefit to them being here, they stay."

Reluctantly, Harry nodded. "All right, Minister. For the moment, they stay."


	9. Chapter 9: Taking a Break

**Thank you for the follow and review!**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE: Taking a Break

Nymphadora paused for a moment, looking round her dorm room at Hogwarts. The beds had all been stripped by willing house elves and almost all the personal belongings had been removed. She was well aware that the large property her parents owned was her home and would never pretend otherwise for a moment. But Hogwarts was still a home away from home, and it would be strange spending a few weeks away from it.

Beverley entered the dorm behind her. "It's going to be strange not seeing this place for a while, huh?"

"Just what I was thinking,"Nymphadora agreed.

"And even stranger not seeing you."

Nymphadora gave her friend a smile. "I'm going to miss you too." A thought struck her. "Hey, maybe you could come and see us during the holidays?"

"I'd like to but I should really spend Christmas with my parents." Beverley's eyes lit up with an idea. "Maybe you could come and see us? My parents are always asking when they're going to see you again."

Nymphadora spent a moment aghast at the idea of spending too much time in a muggle household, then she mentally kicked herself for the thought. Statute of Secrecy or not, there was no excuse for prejudice. "Maybe. I'll see what I can do."

"I'm guessing I'm not the only one you're going to miss?"

Nymphadora tried to look innocent. "I don't know what you mean."

"Bradley?"

Nymphadora refused to drop the act. "Oh, I'm sure he'll keep himself amused."

Maxwell Jordan appeared in the doorway. "Hey, Dora. Er, Beverley, do you want to walk down to the carriages together?"

Nymphadora noted Beverley redden slightly and smiled. "I guess I'm not the only one who's going to miss someone."

"Let's go,"Beverley said quickly, ushering Maxwell out.

Nymphadora, alone again, looked round the room one last time, then closed her trunk and used her wand to levitate it out.

* * *

Nymphadora descended the staircase to the ground floor of the castle. She was surprised but definitely not displeased to find Bradley standing there. "Are you waiting for someone?"she asked, hoping she knew the answer.

"Well…we're not going to see each other again for a few weeks,"Bradley commented. "I thought we might as well make sure we sit together on the train."

"Yeah, that sounds like an idea,"Nymphadora agreed.

The two of them headed towards the castle entrance. Nymphadora was taken aback, and more than a little worried, to find James and Emily there. "Glad I've caught you,"James noted.

"Did I make a mistake in my last project?"Bradley asked.

James laughed. "No, I'm off duty now. Thought I should give you these." He nodded to Emily, who produced two mirrors.

Nymphadora took one and studied it. "These are for talking to each other, right?"

"That's right,"Emily answered. She took James' hand and smiled at him fondly. "They were a life-saver during holidays in _my_ fourth year."

Nymphadora felt the need to object. Of course she liked Bradley and was grateful for the gift, but it's not like they were the same as James and Emily had been back then. "We're not…"

"Do you want to keep in touch during the holidays or not?"James asked.

Nymphadora looked at Bradley, who gave her an awkward smile. She remembered how much she'd missed talking to him during the previous holidays and thought about not having to go through that again. "Yeah,"she confirmed, smiling back. "Yeah, we do."

"Then say no more about it,"James told her.

* * *

Harry and Hermione alighted from the Hogwarts train at Kings Cross and looked around the platform for Nymphadora. Harry had to admit to being somewhat nervous. He and Hermione hadn't really made any plans for Christmas. They had spent several years going to the Burrow, only missing one year around the time of Ginny's death and Ron and Hermione's break-up. But then there had been the Civil War, and last year Nymphadora had been trapped in the past at the time, and suddenly invitations for Christmas were in short supply. Maybe it would just be a quiet one with Nymphadora, or maybe he could convince James and Lily to bring their families over, maybe even get Melissa to come over with young Albus…

His musings were halted first by the sight of Nymphadora ahead, chatting with Bradley, Gemini, Beverley and Maxwell, and then by Ron and Parvati becoming visible even further down the platform. They were exchanging a few words with Parvati's daughter Aishi, but then Ron turned in what was almost their direction and cleared his throat. "Can I have your attention?"he said loudly. Everyone on the platform looked at him. "Er, not everyone's attention,"he clarified. "Carry on. Harry and Hermione, Teddy and Victoire, Timothy and Helena…oh, Neville and Luna, you can stay for this."

"Thanks for the invite, Minister,"Neville remarked drily.

"Exactly, an invite!"Parvati confirmed.

"As you know, the ministry closes for the day over Christmas,"Ron explained. "So I thought it might be nice for us all to have Christmas dinner there this year. I've spoken to Charlie, Percy and George and they're all up for it. It's a bit unconventional but…"

"We'd be happy to,"Teddy agreed.

"It's nice of you to invite us, Minister,"noted Timothy Wood, Bradley's father.

"Well, you are extended family, kind of,"Ron pointed out. In truth, it was very extended, down a long track of brother- and sisters-in-law to James and Emily, but he didn't feel the need to go into it.

"Can my parents and I come?"asked Beverley, who had stayed with her friends despite not being among those invited.

Ron hesitated. "Muggles spending Christmas at the ministry? The old guard would probably have a fit. Which is as good a reason as any, so yes, of course you can."

Beverley turned to Maxwell. "What about you?"

Maxwell shrugged. "We're visiting Aunt Ariana and Uncle Robert in Switzerland."

"We can come,"James suggested tentatively. "And I can ask Lily and Melissa if you want."

"Of course." Ron turned to the last of his invitees. "Harry? Hermione?"

Harry wanted to go. Really wanted to go. The chance to have a big family Christmas again, with James and Albus and Lily and Teddy's children, and the Weasleys, and even the boy who was spending a lot of time with his younger daughter… He looked at Hermione. "What do you think?"

Hermione smiled and he had a feeling her thoughts had matched his own. "I think it sounds like a very good idea."

Harry turned back to Ron and nodded. "We're in."


	10. 10: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Thank you for the follows and reviews!**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Harry looked around the ministry atrium. Even with two long tables set up for Christmas dinner and decorations everywhere, it was unmistakable. He had worked in the building for about twenty years, during his time with the aurors, so it wasn't exactly new to him. But still, seeing it always brought back a lot of memories. Not all of them pleasant and not all of them that long ago.

Hermione moved to his side as she so often did during moments of introspection. She had found a glass of elderflower wine somewhere along the way and took a quiet sip from it before producing another one for Harry. "Merry Christmas,"she noted.

"Merry Christmas,"Harry responded, giving her a quick kiss.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You seen some mistletoe that I haven't?"

"No, just my beautiful wife." He was rewarded with Hermione's face reddening.

"Brings back memories here, huh?"she asked.

"Be thankful you didn't see Voldemort here. You didn't, right?"

"A glimpse maybe but I was pretty out of it at the time. I didn't really see him until right at the end, at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, remembering. "Well, the place has definitely improved since his time. I wonder how he spent his Christmases." He paused, thinking. "I wonder how Phillip does."

Hermione took his hand, knowing no words were needed. Harry felt the comfort of her presence and his gaze flicked around those present. Ron and Parvati were chatting with George and his wife Lisa, while James and Emily were with Emily's brother Martin Longbottom and his wife Susannah, and _her_ sister and brother-in-law Helena and Timothy Wood. Rose, Scorpius and Lily were there with Lily's husband Gordon Preston, who was relieved that with Beverly's parents there he, for once, wasn't the only muggle. Harry noticed Flavia Lupin with Beverly and Gemini, meaning her parents Teddy and Victoire must be around somewhere. The younger children were all running around noisily, which left just two major omissions…

"Do you know where Nymphadora and Bradley went to?"

* * *

Nymphadora was more than a little nervous as she trailed Bradley through the corridors of the ministry. With the place closed, there were no aurors about and they technically had the run of the place. She just wasn't convinced that extended to the upper levels. "Are you sure about this?"

"It'll be fun!"he insisted.

"It'll be a one-way ticket to Azkaban."

Ignoring her concerns, Bradley pushed open the door to the minister's office and looked around. He gestured to the desk. "Do you want to..?"

Nymphadora shook her head. "Oh no. That one's on you."

"Oh, come on. We both know you're more likely to be minister than me." Bradley took her hand and led her round to the other side of the desk. He guided her into the chair and perched on the edge of the desk. "How does it feel?"

Nymphadora shifted slightly in the seat. "A bit uncomfortable."

"I'm sure you'll grow into it."

"Well, if I do, then I'll make sure you're with me. You can be my assistant."

Bradley smiled but his tone was serious. "I'll always be by your side."

"That's what I always say,"remarked a voice from the doorway. Nymphadora and Bradley both sprang to their feet and turned to see Parvati there. "Your families are looking for you."

"On our way,"Nymphadora confirmed, blushing slightly as she led Bradley out.

* * *

The group were all grouped around the long table, pulling crackers (which, naturally, were accompanied by a series of small explosions scattered throughout the hall) and chatting as they waited for their meals. Ron stood up and tapped on a glass to get their attention. "Well…having called you all here, I feel like I should say something."

"There's no reason to feel obligated,"George assured him, to mild laughter.

Ron smiled at him indulgently. "Without making a political speech, I'm glad that the ministry is able to welcome you all here today. In one way or another, we're all family. And it's right that we spend this day together, even when there's a lot of people missing that we'd like to be here. So, to family, and to a Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas,"echoed everyone.

"Harry, would you like to say a few words?"

Hermione gave Harry's hand a supportive squeeze and he stood up. "You're right, Ron. There are a lot of people missing who should be here. There's reasons for that, but this isn't the day to dwell on those reasons. There have been a lot of times over the years when I've thought I'd never see all of us together again. So thank you, Ron, for making this happen and thank you to everyone else for being here. To friends and to family."

"Friends and family,"everyone echoed.

* * *

Phillip Nave, as he had become known, was aware that it was Christmas. He thought of previous Christmases spent at the Nott family property. That house was gone now, reclaimed by the ministry as part of their search for him and for Theodore Nott, the closest thing he'd ever had to a father. One more thing to blame his real father for. Instead, they were here, hiding out at a remote property that had been kept off ministerial records. There were plenty of charms around it to prevent anyone stumbling up on it either accidentally or on purpose. Which is why there were so few people here.

His mother, Romilda Vane, found him sitting on the stairs. She offered him a glass of wine. "Do you want some? Just a sip, mind you. Because it's Christmas."

Nave thought about bringing up the fact it was okay for him to be sent to kill Harry Potter but not to drink, but decided against it, accepting the glass and taking a sip. "Thanks, Mum."

She sat down on the stairs next to him. "What's the matter?"

"I bet he's having a better Christmas than this. Him and his favourite children."

"Well, you're _our_ favourite child." She put her arm round him and kissed him on the top of the head.

"He shouldn't be allowed this though. He shouldn't be celebrating Christmas. He should be dead. Why haven't you let me go after him?"

"You know the answer to that." It was Nott that spoke, as he came through from where he'd been having a pre-dinner cigar with his associates. "After that business at the start of the year, everyone's on the alert. If you'd tried to sneak into Hogwarts first week of term, you'd have been caught. These few months have given them a chance to relax. We'll get them sooner or later." He held out a hand to help Nave up. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, Cook has surpassed herself with the turkey this year. Do you want to stay out here or do you want to come and get tucked into that?"

Nave smiled. "Get tucked into that, every time. Merry Christmas."


	11. Chapter 11: Putting Things to the Test

**Thank you for the favourite and review!**

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Putting Things to the Test

The Hogwarts Express had been on time as usual. Nymphadora had spent most of the journey listening to Gemini chatter about the trip to Paris that her family had taken to watch the New Year fireworks. Beverley had been busy catching up with Maxwell Jordan on what they'd both done during the holidays. As for Bradley, he'd popped in to talk to her briefly but had apparently been instructed to keep an eye on his younger brother Richard and so had spent a lot of time chasing him up and down the throughfare as he wondered where the trolley lady was.

"All the third years are talking about the lesson Uncle Harry's got planned for them,"Gemini remarked as she and Nymphadora trudged up the last stretch towards the castle.

Nymphadora nodded. "I think Dad's worried that the last two years mean the students don't have a very good image of him. He's trying to change it."

Richard ran past them, accompanied by Aishi Patel, who had apparently challenged him to a race to the gates. "Don't bump into anything and don't fall over!"Bradley called after them before falling into step with the two girls. "Younger brothers, eh?"

"Don't I know it,"Gemini agreed, glancing back to where her own brother Balthasar was comparing joke shop supplies with Andros Lupin and Tony Longbottom.

"They can be difficult,"Nymphadora noted in a slightly more serious tone that was enough to give the other two pause.

"Your family seemed okay at Christmas,"Bradley suggested.

"As much as we can be,"Nymphadora agreed. "I'm starting to think this is what being a Potter is like, having to deal with problem after problem. At least it's not Dad and Uncle Ron fighting anymore."

Gemini noticed a bunch of the Slytherin girls from her year up ahead. "I've been meaning to catch up with Verity and Sophia…I'll see you at the feast!" She gave Nymphadora a quick hug goodbye before rushing to catch up with the others.

Bradley offered Nymphadora his arm. "Walk you in?"

Nymphadora smiled and accepted it.

* * *

It was third period and Harry was awaiting the arrival of the latest of his students. Most of his class were back in the classroom under the watchful gaze of Head Boy Patrick McGregor. Harry meanwhile was outside the Room of Requirement. Brian Mathis, from the third year Gryffindor class, approached Harry who examined the parchment in front of him. That was purely an affectation, of course; Harry knew exactly what was needed for Brian and had already set the room accordingly. "Brian Mathis,"he read out. "You came up with a strategy for defeating a fire salamander."

Brian looked slightly embarrassed. "I thought I'd try something doable."

"There's sense in not overreaching yourself,"Harry agreed. "But it doesn't hurt to push yourself sometimes. But here we are, fire salamanders." He gestured to the door of the room. "Shall we go in?"

Harry led Brian into the room. A fire was blazing in the centre, with the rest of it being bare if large. Harry positioned Brian nearest to the fire, walking some distance away so he could take notes. "Let me know when you're ready and I'll begin."

Brian drew his wand, faced the fire and swallowed hard. "I'm ready."

"_Incipio_,"Harry instructed.

The salamander crawled out of the fire towards Brian, who readied his wand. "_Impendimenta_!" The jinx knocked the salamander back but seemed to annoy it. It belched out a cloud of fire. "_Glacius_!"Brian snapped and the burst of cold air froze the flame. He cast the spell again at the salamander, forcing it back until it entered the fire and settled there.

Harry knew that Brian had been in no real danger: All of the beasts being used in the tests were simple magical constructs incapable of harming anyone. But he smiled encouragingly at the boy. "Good show. I think that deserves a solid 6 out of 10 at least but I'll be posting final results after I've seen everyone." He checked his paper. "Can you ask Jane Gavin to come next?"

* * *

That evening, Nymphadora was in the Gryffindor common room, sat around a study table with Beverley, their classmate Susan Green and her niece Tracey Potter. However, she found her attention wandering to the sofa area where Brian was chatting with fellow third years Melinda Johnson and Henry Navoy. "Honestly, I've never been so nervous in my life. But after I beat that salamander back it was such a great feeling."

"I went for a troll,"Henry noted. "I didn't realise how big they were."

"Don't you think Professor Potter putting us in danger was a bit irresponsible?"Melinda asked.

"We weren't in danger,"Henry replied. "I spoke to Marcus Wyatt afterwards. He copped a full load of fire from a dragon and it wasn't even hot. Professor Potter just told him he was dead and ended the test."

"What did you do?"Brian asked her.

"I asked for a charging unicorn,"Melinda admitted. "I used a Calming Charm on it and managed to soothe it."

Tracey had clearly been listening to the conversation as well since she leaned close to Nymphadora. "Looks like Grandad's managing to win the third years over at last."

"It seems that way,"Nymphadora agreed. She hoped so anyway. The students had been friends with Phillip Nave. She hoped that wasn't still the case, otherwise things could get very tricky for her parents… and for the rest of them.

* * *

Harry had retired to his quarters at the end of the day. He'd been tempted to linger in the Gryffindor common room and find out what the third years were making of the day's lessons but ultimately he'd decided that it was best to give them some space. There was no need anyway, since Hermione came in shortly afterwards, smiling proudly at him. "You're the main subject downstairs, you know. I guess you remembered that the quickest way to make someone like you was to lock them in a room with a troll."

"It certainly worked forty-five years ago,"Harry agreed, giving his wife a quick kiss. "So, what is your plan for the rest of the evening?"

"Well…I don't mean to kill the moment, but I've been thinking about ways we can track down Nave. Phillip."

Harry gave her a reluctant smile. "Had any bright ideas?"

"I've just been thinking. Nott and his friends aren't the only purebloods in existence. Who do we know?"

"You mean, apart from Ron and Neville? Ernie, I guess. Parvati."

"Hmm. I can't see any of them hanging out with the Theodore Notts of this world. Maybe we need to look a bit further afield."

"You've got that list you and Rose sorted out,"Harry recalled.

"True. And we could get her to do a bit more digging, find any other leads. Someone somewhere must know where they're hiding out."

"At least they're hiding,"Harry noted. "We don't have to worry about them suddenly turning up here."

* * *

Romilda was looking Phillip over with a certain amount of nervousness. He was dressed in rough clothes but had a bag full of Hogwarts uniforms. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Nave looked at her unflinching. "I've always wanted to do this."

"I know. And I've always wanted you to do this, I hate Harry Potter as much as anyone. But I don't want anything to happen to you. We only just got you out last time. I can get Theodore to go with you…"

Nave shook his head. "I'll be able to move better on my own. I've been practising my apparating, remember. I can get pretty close to Hogwarts. And I'd have succeeded last time if Nymphadora Potter hadn't interfered. I'll make sure I get her out of the way this time."

Romilda smiled fondly at him. "You're the son I've always wanted."

"I know. And I couldn't ask for a better mother." Nave's expression hardened. "My father on the other hand, he needs to be taught that he could have done a lot better."

"I just don't like the idea of you going on your own."

"I wouldn't be on my own. Remember, we've got a friend in Hogwarts."

Romilda nodded in agreement. "That's true."

"Harry Potter and his family won't know what's hit them."


	12. Chapter 12: Uncertain Loyalties

**Thank you for the favourite, follow and reviews!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE: Uncertain Loyalties

Nymphadora, Beverley and Amanda Willis hurried down the stairs towards the ground floor of Hogwarts. The three fourth year girls had been getting in some revision in the common room before the main event of the day. Gryffindor were about to play their second quidditch match of the season. Their opponents were Hufflepuff, and with both of the teams having won their opening games, it was seen as an important one.

"I'm sorry you won't be joining us,"Nymphadora remarked to Beverley. Her friend was the reserve Chaser but all of the first team were available for the game.

"I'd have liked to have been there,"Beverley agreed. "But I wouldn't want one of you to get injured."

"Good job,"Amanda remarked. "Or you could push us down the stairs right now." As they reached the last few steps, she spotted Bradley waiting on the ground floor. "Oh, what's he doing here?"

"Good luck, Dora!"Bradley called as they came past.

"Er, thanks!"Nymphadora called back, slightly confused.

"You two go on!"Beverley decided, dropping back and falling into step with Bradley as Nymphadora and Amanda continued their dash towards the quidditch pitch. "Walk in together?"

"Yeah, I guess so,"Bradley agreed as they began a more sedate journey towards the playing area.

"You know, you could get in a lot of trouble for wishing an opposition player luck,"Beverley noted wryly.

Bradley winced. "Yeah, I know. But I just kind of felt I had to do it. I mean…"

"She's your friend,"Beverley offered.

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean, maybe." Bradley sighed, as if trying to find a way to put into words what he felt. "I've been friends with Dora since the day I started at Hogwarts, right? And we've always been in different houses and we've kept it friendly."

"Are you saying now you can't?"

"No, it's not that." Bradley thought hard. "I just really don't want her to lose."

Beverley understood. It was something she'd seen in a lot of their year recently, herself included. This slow realisation that you felt differently about some friends than you did others, that you liked them more or in a different way. "I'm sure she'd be glad to hear that,"she concluded.

* * *

Harry and Hermione stood at the back of the Gryffindor supporters as ever. The students were arraigned in front of them. Harry's gaze drifted down to the pitch where the Gryffindor team were lining up, captain Meg Best drilling them with some last minute instructions. "Are you going to be able to keep your mind off Phillip for the game?"Hermione asked him.

Harry gave a small smile. "Well, I'll do my best."

"Keep it tight,"Meg told the team. Then she turned to flying mistress Angela Macmillan, doing her usual job of referee. "We're ready."

The balls were released and the match started. Nymphadora and Amanda were alongside Meg as chasers, passing the quaffle about between them. Their first attack was saved by the Hufflepuff keeper but they didn't back down, keeping the play going and retrieving the ball as fast as possible.

Harry's gaze was suddenly drawn to the Slytherin stand. He nudged Hermione, gesturing to a dark clad figure standing opposite. "Is that Nazarov?"

Hermione followed his gaze. "It looks like it. I guess he had an urge to watch some quidditch."

"But why the Slytherin stand?"

"We don't exactly cater for neutrals, maybe that's where he feels most at home."

Harry wasn't about to let up. "And is that Professor Stark next to him? They seem quite friendly." The crowd erupted into applause around him and he looked up to see Nymphadora celebrating a goal. "Oh, yeah, well played!"he called out hastily.

In the Hufflepuff stand, Bradley's dorm-mate Terry Fowler shrugged dismissively. "Don't worry, it all hinges on the snitch."

Bradley said nothing, trying to hide the fact he'd had to restrain himself from applauding Nymphadora.

James was standing with Neville in the Gryffindor stand. Emily didn't often attend games, and when she did she was standing with her old house Ravenclaw. Neville, of course, was in the same boat with Luna so the two of them tended to gravitate towards each other. "Anyone thoughts, Headmaster?"James asked his father-in-law.

Neville grimaced. "About the game or about anything else?"

"Either or."

"About anything else, none that I'd want to share today. About the game...I think our team need to concentrate on the right hand ring. That's their keeper's weaker side."

"Hopefully Meg's noticed that too."

The game flowed back and forth, with goals going in both ends. It was clear the snitch was going to be crucial. Gryffindor seeker Manuel Peregerine was scanning the ground as was his opposite number in Hufflepuff, Geraint Emerson. Then they both spotted it, right near the ground. They both dived and the hearts of everyone in the stadium leapt into their mouths…but it was Geraint who got there first. It was a win for Hufflepuff.

The two teams landed and the Hufflepuff supporters swarmed onto the pitch, surrounding their team and congratulating them. Bradley stopped by Nymphadora. "You played a good game,"he told her.

Nymphadora smiled wryly. "Yeah, your team did too." She nodded towards the celebrating Hufflepuffs. "You going to join them?"

"I'm not sure if I should,"Bradley admitted.

Nymphadora paused, examining him, wondering if there was something she'd missed. "Come on, I'll go with you,"she offered at last and they headed over together.

Harry made his way through the crowd to where Nazarov and Stark were exiting the Slytherin stand together. "Did you enjoy the game, Inquisitor?"

"It was passable,"Nazarov replied. "You do not teach a very physical game at Hogwarts."

"No, our teams tend to rely more on skill. No new leads to chase up?"

"Come on, Professor,"said Stark cheerily. "You can't expect Taurus to spend all his time looking for your son."

There was a familiar manner to the way Stark used Nazarov's first name that made Harry pause. "You two know each other?"

"We've been friends for ten years,"Stark replied. "Taurus here was an instructor at a duelling club I attended. Didn't you know?"

"No,"Harry confirmed. "I didn't." But he suddenly found it very interesting.


	13. Chapter 13: Partnerships

**Thank you for the favourite, follow and review!**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Partnerships

Nymphadora had ended up in the bizarre position of spending her evening celebrating the opposing team's victory, but somehow not one of the Hufflepuffs had queried her presence. She'd spent most of her time with Bradley, the two of them chatting away as the party raged around them. For a time, Flavia Lupin had joined them, obviously having tired of trying to chat to fifth years who'd had too much butterbeer, before she'd decided it was getting too late and headed off. But Nymphadora had stayed, continuing to chat with Bradley, until she'd realised that the common room was emptying of people and finally, reluctantly, headed back to the Gryffindor rooms and to dorm-mate Amanda and Susan's complaints about coming in late.

That had been a few weeks ago now. And since then she'd spent a fair bit of her free time chatting with Bradley. As February dawned, people began making preparations for the Valentine's Hogsmeade visit. It was a ritual that had almost become an official part of the school year, as all the businesses sought to be the most appealing to love-struck teenagers needing to impress their beaus.

It was a week away now, as Nymphadora met up with Bradley first thing to walk to the Great Hall to breakfast. Usually, their interaction was easy but for some reason, on this occasion, Bradley seemed nervous. "Do you have any plans for the Hogsmeade trip?"he asked.

"No,"Nymphadora answered. "It's a bit hard really when you don't know what anyone else is doing. I think quite a few people are holding out for dates."

"Maybe we could do something together,"Bradley suggested.

"It's an idea,"Nymphadora agreed. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, there's a tea shop on the west side of town that's offering a two for one deal. I thought we might go down there."

"Just the two of us?" Nymphadora gave a short laugh. "That sounds like a date."

Bradley laughed nervously, then his expression became awkward. "Yeah, that was the idea."

Nymphadora stopped laughing and looked at him, standing there nervous, and realised something that Bradley had apparently already worked out. She wanted him to be her boyfriend. It wasn't something she'd thought about before, but she knew that if she had to pick one person she wanted by her side for the rest of her life, it would be him. "You want to go on a date with me?"she checked.

"Yeah." Bradley swallowed hard. "Or if you don't want to, I don't know, maybe we could just go as friends, I don't want to lose that…"

"No, I, I want to go out with you." Nymphadora nodded. "It's a date." Bradley smiled and she fell into step next to him…while inside screaming that she really needed someone to tell her what to do next.

* * *

Normally when Nymphadora wanted a girls' talk, her first choice would be Beverley. But somehow this felt different. She'd been friends with Beverley since the day they'd started Hogwarts but she hadn't grown up with her. They hadn't played together in the fields surrounding her parents' house as little girls while agreeing that boys were annoying and they didn't want anything to do with them. There was only one person that she'd really shared that with. Which was how she and Gemini had ended up in an empty classroom together, the most private place they could find.

"Someone asked me out on a date,"Nymphadora explained.

"Bradley?"Gemini asked casually.

A part of Nymphadora was annoyed at having her thunder stolen. Another part wondered just how obvious it could have been. And a third part was slightly relieved at not having to explain that. "How did you know?"

Gemini rolled her eyes. "Come on, Auntie Dora. I've seen what the two of you are like since you came back from the past, everyone has. You can't bear to be apart for too long."

"I guess that's true,"Nymphadora admitted. "But I just…I just thought he was a friend. I haven't really thought about boys like that. But now, I guess I realise I've been thinking about _him_ like that."

"Please tell me you said yes to the date,"Gemini sighed.

Nymphadora nodded. "Yes. I've said yes." The reality of it was sinking in. "I'm going on a date with Bradley. I'm dating boys. I'm dating Bradley." She made the comments to herself before looking back at Gemini. "Is that happening to you?"

Gemini broke her gaze. "Not exactly."

"Have you got a date to the Valentines event?"

"Yes. Verity." Gemini looked back up and Nymphadora could see in her eyes that she was willing her to be okay with it.

It was something that Nymphadora hadn't even considered. But now she saw that look in Gemini's eyes, she realised. "You like girls." Gemini nodded. "How long have you known?"

"Just a few months. I mean, I didn't like boys but I thought that would come later. But Verity and I have been doing a lot of studying together and I guess we were kind of…flirting. When this came up, I knew she was the person I wanted to go with. So I asked her and…here we are."

It was all so obvious now Nymphadora thought about it. She had seen the two blonde Slytherins together more than usual. She just hadn't realised why. "Do your parents know?"

"Not yet. I guess this weekend is kind of our coming out."

"Well…everyone just wants you to be happy. So if this is what you want, I'm happy for you."

Gemini relaxed. "I can tell Verity she's got my favourite aunt's seal of approval then?"

Nymphadora laughed. "Okay, now Maria's part of the family, you definitely shouldn't call me that."

* * *

The day of the visit dawned and Nymphadora found herself obsessing over the outfit she was going to wear, obsessing to such a degree that she was still examining herself in a mirror when she only had ten minutes to meet up with Bradley. Beverley appeared in the door of their dorm room. "Dora, are you coming?"

"In a minute,"Nymphadora replied, whilst looking at herself from every angle for the umpteenth time.

Beverley sighed and, with a flick of her wand, turned the mirror so it was facing in the opposite direction. "You look beautiful. And Bradley's not going to know that unless you actually come and meet him."

Nymphadora reluctantly fell into step with her friend as they headed downstairs. "So, are you coming too?"

"Well, not with you. I'm meeting Maxwell." As if to prove her point, Beverley nodded to where their fellow Gryffindor was standing in the middle of the common room, a bunch of flowers in his hand and a large grin on his face.

"Good luck with that,"Nymphadora noted. Leaving the pair alone, she took the lead through the portal and found Bradley waiting for her in the school entrance, wearing his best dress robes.

"You look nice,"Bradley noted.

"So do you,"Nymphadora replied, even though she wasn't entirely sure that was the appropriate response.

"Er, thanks."

Their discussion faltered as they suddenly became aware of the bottle neck of students trying to leave the castle. The reason became apparent as they got closer: Nazarov. He and the other Inquisitors were standing by the entrance.

Melinda Johnson, new to the idea of Hogsmeade visits as a third year, was standing near the front and making the biggest fuss. "You have no right to do this!"

"On the contrary,"Nazarov replied,"I have the authority of your ministry and of your school."

It was at that moment that Nymphadora realised that Neville and Ernie were standing by the entrance as well. "I'm sorry if this is inconvenient to anyone,"Neville said loudly. "But it's just a simple search spell. So if you could see one of the inquisitors before exiting the school."

There were more grumblings, but hearing the instructions from a trusted headmaster seemed to make the students more co-operative and they filed into line.

"Not exactly the beginning of this date that I was hoping for,"Bradley commented.

Nymphadora smiled and took his hand. "Well we won't let it spoil it."

* * *

And they didn't. Once they'd gone through Nazarov's hoops and had a quick wand down, they made their way to the tea shop. Nymphadora had spotted Gemini sitting with Verity and nearly waved to her. Before she could do so however, she saw the two girls nervously lean in for a kiss, which prompted them to smile and have another longer kiss, at which point Nymphadora looked away…and saw Bradley was watching the pair. "See something you like?"she asked ironically.

Bradley turned his attention back to her. "Only right next to me."

"Nice save but…"

"I wasn't watching them exactly,"Bradley explained. "More what they were doing."

Nymphadora processed this and then realised the reason. "You're hoping we can do the same."

"Not straightaway!"Bradley protested. "But…I'd like to kiss you one day."

Nymphadora blushed slightly. "Let's start with tea, okay?"

They headed into the shop and took their table. Bradley quickly ordered tea and cake, with a querying look at Nymphadora to see that that was all right. She nodded in confirmation. "So, how does this work?" she asked.

Bradley shrugged. "I guess we talk?"

"We do that all the time."

"Then we should be good at it."

Nymphadora nodded. "Yet somehow I don't know what to say."

"Well, how about I start?" Bradley leaned forward. "I'm really glad you're here." He stretched out a hand across the table invitingly.

Nymphadora hesitated for a moment, then took it. "Me too."

* * *

Harry and Hermione sat in an upper room of the tavern across the road. Harry looked down at the shop where Nymphadora and Bradley were sitting. "It seems our little girl's growing up. Again."

Hermione glanced towards Gemini. "My little girl's little girl is growing up. Just you wait until Tracey shows an interest in boys. Or girls."

Harry sighed. "Do you think we're getting past it?"

Hermione considered this. "Well, I don't feel past it. I feel like I'm sat here on Valentine's Day with a man that I love just as much as the day I married him. That definitely makes me feel young."

Harry laughed. "I see you haven't lost your touch for knowing the right answer to a question."

"It's what you love about me."

"One of the many things." Harry leaned across the table and kissed her. "And I'll still love you even when you're a great-grandmother."

Hermione grimaced. "Let's see if we can get Nymphadora out of school before that happens."

"Sounds like a plan."


	14. Chapter 14: Scouting the Ground

**Thank you for the review!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Scouting the Ground

Rose laid four places at the table before turning to Scorpius. "Is that all right?"

Scorpius gave her a fond smile. "I've told you before, we do have servants to do that sort of thing."

Scorpius _had_ told Rose that before. Many times. But even after over a decade of marriage, Rose still wasn't quite used to being the mistress of Malfoy Manor. She loved Scorpius dearly and, however much it annoyed her father, she was proud of the family she'd married into. But she still remembered her formative years with the Weasleys, and with her parents, and even those few school holidays in her teens that had been divided between them and their separate homes after their split. None of them had ever needed servants.

"I know,"she said at last. "But my grandma always used to do everything herself when we had family for dinner, or get the rest of us to help her. I feel I need to at least do some of it on my own."

"I know and I love you for it. But I grew up with Mum and Dad barely lifting a finger to do anything, so I feel like I shouldn't be letting you do anything either."

Rose laughed. "The perils of a Malfoy loving a Weasley. At least I'm not too proud to not realise the staff will do a much better job of the cooking than me." She looked around at the dining room. "Well, that's everything sorted. Now we just need to wait for them to arrive."

As if on cue, there was a whoosh from the direction of the fireplace. They both looked round to see Harry and Hermione standing there. Harry held out a bottle. "Are we early?"

* * *

A short time later, the four of them were finishing off their meals. Harry looked appreciatively at his step-daughter. "This is a great steak, Rose."

Rose gave a wry smile. "Thanks, I'll let our cook know."

Hermione quickly came to Harry's rescue. "How are things at the ministry? I heard you're drafting a new law to prevent employers asking job applicants' blood status."

Rose nodded. "It's hard to be prejudiced when you don't know who to be prejudiced against."

"It's going to be tough getting it through the Wizengamot,"Scorpius admitted. "But Ron's right behind it and he's drumming up as much support as he can."

"Which leads us to the question we wanted to ask you,"Rose commented. "What can you tell us about this girl our daughter's dating?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance. "You know about that?"Harry asked.

"She sent us an owl,"Scorpius explained.

"Having not actually told us it was a girl she was thinking of dating,"Rose added. "But I guess that's not the important thing."

"Verity Higgs." Hermione considered the question. "Well, she's one of the girls in Gemini's dorm."

Rose winced. "Should I be worried about that?"

"Well, there's two other girls in there with them,"Harry pointed out. "I doubt they're doing too much."

"She's quiet in class,"Hermione continued. "Not one of the best students but she gets decent marks. She's never caused me any trouble. And she seems quite fond of Gemini."

"Do you know her family?"Scorpius asked.

"Her grandfather was a couple of years above us,"Harry recalled. "He was on the Slytherin quidditch team in my first year." He nodded to Scorpius. "Your dad replaced him as seeker. I must admit, Higgs was one of the few members of Flint's team to play fair."

"Maybe we should invite her to visit during the holidays,"Scorpius suggested.

Rose nodded. "It seems we don't have much choice."

* * *

James still wasn't quite used to calling meetings at Grimmauld Place. Which was probably one reason why the invites had been restricted: Apart from himself and Emily, the only people there were Lily; Hugo and his wife Maria; and Emily's brother Martin Longbottom and his wife Susannah. James gestured to a map laid out on the table between them. "The ministry have raided targets here, here and here. No sign of Nave, Nott or any of the people we're after."

"What about Romilda Vane?"Lily asked. "I mean, she doesn't even have magic, she should be easy to find."

"Same story,"Hugo observed.

"She might not have magic,"Emily pondered,"but the people helping her do."

"So there's no point us going to any of these places,"Martin concluded. "If the ministry have checked them out."

"That could be what Nave and his friends are counting on,"James pointed out. "So we should stake them out. Or at least do regular check-ins."

"That might work,"Martin conceded.

"It's a good idea,"Susannah insisted.

"Yeah, that too, I guess."

"And maybe search the surrounding areas as well,"Maria added.

"Did we miss anything?"Neville asked as he and Luna entered.

There was a stunned silence from the younger Order members. "Mum, Dad, what are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"I heard you were making plans. Guess you forgot to invite me?"

"Er, yes, Professor,"James attempted.

Neville laughed. "I'm not here as your headmaster, or as your father-in-law, James. Just another member of the Order."

"I think James feels a bit awkward about giving orders to his in-laws,"Luna remarked casually.

"There is a bit of that,"James admitted. "But I'm also worried that I'm just sending people on pointless errands. We don't even know that Nave is still around. If he had any sense, he'd have flown the country."

"Even the ministry might have noticed that,"Emily considered. "No, I think he's probably still here. Somewhere."

* * *

Melinda Johnson, third year Gryffindor, cautiously made her way towards the castle exit. She had almost left the premises when a harsh voice called out to her. "Where are you going?"

Melinda turned and found herself face to face with Taurus Nazarov, his features locked in their customary expression of suspicion. "I have a study period. I was going to study in the grounds."

Nazarov seemed unconvinced. "Show me your bag."

Melinda started to protest. "But…"

"You know the rules. All students are required to submit to searches." Nazarov looked inside the bag, finding Melinda's books but also a large amount of food. "What is all this?"

"I thought I might want something to eat so I asked the kitchen elves to make me up a picnic."

"Is there a problem here?"asked another voice. It was Professor Stark.

"This student is leaving the school castle,"Nazarov explained. "I was carrying out a search before letting her go."

"And what have you found any reason to detain her?"Stark asked in a jovial manner.

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Then let's not be too thorough, eh, Taurus?"

Nazarov looked unhappy but nodded. "You can go,"he told Melinda.

Melinda gave Stark a grateful smile. "Thank you, Professor,"she said before hurrying off.

* * *

Melinda made her way out into the school grounds. She cast a cautious look around, aware that her behaviour might be regarded as suspicious by some. But no-one was paying her any attention. And they continued not to notice her as she made her way out of school grounds and into the Forbidden Forest.

Melinda continued to look around, watching out for anyone who might have followed her, as she went along the route she had been given. Eventually, it led her to a cave. She nervously approached the entrance, quietly calling out "Phillip?"

Nave emerged from the cave and smiled warmly when he saw her. "Melinda! Have you got the stuff?"

Melinda opened up her bag and showed him the food she'd purloined. "I nearly didn't make it here. Inquisitor Nazarov tried to stop me. Professor Stark had to step in."

Nave didn't seem particularly interested in the declaration. "We don't have to worry about them."

Melinda dug in her pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. "I got this for you as well. It's Professor Potter's itinerary."

Nave took the parchment from her and scanned it. "Yes, good, thank you, this will be very useful. What about Nymphadora Potter?"

Melinda was surprised. "Nyphadora? What about her?"

"I need you to find out all you can about her. She's going to be very important to our plan."


	15. Chapter 15: Rising Tensions

**Thank you for the review!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Rising Tensions

Harry was not in the best of moods. He had felt it coming on all year, that awareness that something would finally snap. It was the result of many things, not least that Phillip Nave was out there somewhere, being cultivated as a weapon by those who bore a grudge against him. There was a certain irony in the situation that, when he was a boy, his greatest enemy had been the adult Voldemort. Now he was the adult and his greatest enemy was a teenage boy.

So, as he left his classroom en route to his office, he was in no mood to hear the strident tones of Nazarov behind him. "Professor Potter! A moment, please."

Harry's first instinct was to pretend he hadn't heard the call and keep walking. Only the fact that he actually was no longer a teenage boy stopped him. He glanced back at Nazarov. "What can I do for you this time, Inquisitor?"

"I need to go over the details of your encounter with the subject Phillip Nave."

Harry shook his head in exasperation. "I've told you all that I can."

"I think not."

Harry could feel his hackles rising. "Are you accusing me of lying?"

"I find that everyone lies, Professor Potter. Perhaps you are lying that you only found out about Master Nave last year. Perhaps you were in contact with him all along and are trying to hide that fact, from the public, from your wife." Nazarov sneered. "But I always find out."

"_Impendimenta_!" The wand was in Harry's hand before he even realised he'd reached for it, his spell sending the inquisitor flying back down the corridor. Nazarov looked at him first startled, and then triumphant, and then his own wand was in his hand as he charged.

Harry deflected Nazarov's spells while sending off a few of his own. Soon, the corridor was alive with sparks as they struck back and forth. Then a Shield Charm sprung up between them, generated by neither of them. Harry glanced round and saw Stark pointing a wand at him. In that moment, Harry was so furious he would have attacked the Slytherin teacher as well. But then an authoritative voice called out. "Enough!"

Harry stopped instantly. The voice was Neville's. The Hogwarts headmaster stepped between the two combatants. James was there as well, his wand trained on Nazarov. "Take it easy, Inquisitor,"he said soothingly and Nazarov lowered his wand.

"That's enough, Harry,"Neville said firmly.

Nazarov wasn't casting any more spells but his fury remained. "This teacher assaulted me. I demand he be dismissed! And arrested!"

"Well, I think you'll have to submit reports to me and to the Auror office first,"Neville replied smoothly. "And we'll decide how appropriately both of you behaved." He turned back to his old friend. "Harry, maybe you should go somewhere to cool off."

Harry was suddenly aware that they were still in a school corridor. While it was mostly deserted, a handful of students were watching the exchange. He had no idea how long they'd been there or how much they'd seen but he suddenly felt very exposed. He gave Neville a quick nod before continuing his journey.

* * *

Harry waited until he was in his office before he started breathing again. He didn't have a chance to have too much of a pause though before James came in. His son stood there for a few seconds, watching him, before asking in a calm tone of voice "What was that about?"

Harry scowled at him. "I am really not in the mood to be lectured by my son."

"Well, who else is going to do it?" James came further into the room. "Come on, Dad, we're meant to be the grown-ups here."

"Haven't you worked it out yet? Growing up, whatever that is, doesn't make any difference. We still make the same mistakes we made when we were young." Harry shook his head, exasperated. "For a moment, it was like I was back to the days of being a pupil and hexing Draco Malfoy for saying the wrong thing when I was in a bad mood."

"I know. But these days the consequences could be a lot worse than Gryffindor losing ten points!"

"Ahem." They both looked round at the cough to find Hermione had entered behind them. "Neville thought I should check in on you."

Harry looked at her wryly. "Was he worried about my mental state?"

"I think he just felt he should turn to someone who's had forty years of dealing with your outbursts. How are you going?"

Harry sighed. "I'm frustrated and angry and I really need to curse someone. Nave's still out there, Nazarov's still here and I'm almost tempted to think they're both equally to blame."

Hermione was surprised. "You think Nazarov's working with Phillip and Nott and the others?"

"I don't know. Maybe." To be honest, when he heard it out loud, Harry didn't think it very likely. "I think someone is though."

James nodded. "And probably the person we least expect."

* * *

"Can I join you?"

Nymphadora was sat at a table in the common room, studying, and the question took her surprise. So too did the person asking it. Melinda Johnson wasn't a friend, or even really someone she knew. She was just a girl, in Gryffindor colours, in the year below, who she'd occasionally seen. But that wasn't a reason to be impolite. "Yeah, sure." Nymphadora folded up her book as Melinda sat and looked at the younger girl quizzically. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Phillip."

Nymphadora rolled her eyes. "Well, there's a subject I never get tired of."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable…"

"No, go on. What do you want to know about my errant half-brother?"

"Just…what do you think of him? I mean, I was in classes with him for a year and he was always nice. I just can't believe what they're saying about him."

Nymphadora lowered her gaze, thinking. "Look, truth is you've probably spent more time with him than I have. But what I've seen…he's not nice. He tried to kill my dad. I fought against him and he wasn't holding back. Whatever ideas got put in his head when he was growing up, they're there now."

"So you're not willing to give him a chance?"

Nymphadora sighed. "I can't. I'm sorry, I just can't."

Melinda stood up. "Okay. I just needed to know."


	16. Chapter 16: Snatch and Grab

**Thank you for the review!**

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Snatch and Grab

It was the day before the last quidditch game of the season. Nymphadora was about to head out of the common room when she spotted Beverley sitting looking lost. She called over to her friend. "You want to walk me to practise?"

Beverley looked undecided for a moment, then nodded. "Sure, why not?"

The two girls fell into step with each other as they headed down the stairs. "Things seem to be a bit quiet,"Beverley noted. "I mean, with the Order and the Inquisition and everything."

"Maybe,"Nymphadora agreed. "But things always seem to be quiet until they're not."

Beverley laughed slightly. "A bit too deep for me, I think."

Suddenly, their path was blocked by the Gryffindor captain, Meg Best. Her gaze fixed on Beverley. "Congratulations, Miss Reserve Chaser, you're on the team for tomorrow."

Beverley's mouth dropped open. "I am?"

"Yep. So you'd better get down to the playing field for training."

If Beverley was confused, Nymphadora was even more confused. "Hang on, who's dropping out if Beverley's playing? I mean, you're here, and I saw Amanda this morning, she was fine…"

Meg looked surprised for a moment. "You mean you don't know? ManuelIt twisted his arm doing a rather complicated wand movement in Charms yesterday. He's out of the game."

"So if Beverley's Chaser, who's Seeker?"

Meg looked at her hard. "You are."

* * *

It was no secret that most people assumed Nymphadora would be the Gryffindor Seeker one day. Her father had once filled the role, as had her late brother Albus and her sister Lily. Even Nymphadora herself had believed it. But she hadn't expected it to happen so soon, with one day's notice. She spent the practise session filling in as Seeker, leaving Beverley to take her usual role. It wasn't her best session but she thought it went okay.

And so, next day, the Gryffindor team lined up in their dressing room. Nymphadora, Beverley, their dorm-mate Amanda Willis, keeper Kazimerz Wessex and beaters Mark Dicks and Larry Watson. And, of course, Meg.

"Hufflepuff beat us and they beat Ravenclaw,"Meg reminded them. "But they lost to Slytherin. That gives us a chance. We beat Slytherin and so did Ravenclaw, so they're out. It's between us, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Whoever wins out of us and Ravenclaw today will have won two games, same as Hufflepuff. Then it'll be down to points. We need to win by at least 150 points to take the title. So, do your best." She looked around at the team who all gave her a brief nod as her gaze fell on them. "Okay, let's do this."

* * *

If Nymphadora was worried, then it was a feeling shared by her parents. Harry and Hermione were in their customary position near the back of the Gryffindor stand and the news that their daughter was playing in such a crucial position had come as something of a surprise to them when Maxwell Jordan had announced the teams. "I feel like I did when you were playing,"Hermione noted.

Harry gave her what he hoped was a reassuring pat on the hand. "She'll be fine. With parents like us, how could she not be?"

"An interesting perspective,"interrupted a heavily accented voice behind them.

"Inquisitor Nazarov,"Harry greeted the newcomer as they turned to face him. "I'm surprised you're not watching the game with your friend Professor Stark."

"Ah!" Nazarov gave a laugh that was not remotely friendly. "I thought it might be best for me to keep an eye on you. In case we have any more outbursts, hey?"

Harry bit back a reply and turned his attention to the game, which was just getting underway.

Usually, a game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw would have limited interest to the Hufflepuff students. But, as Bradley was discovering, this year was different. He was standing with his dorm-mate Terry Fowler and Flavia and Andros Lupin, all of whom were taking a keen interest. "So how many points do Ravenclaw need to overtake us?"Terry asked.

"Ninety,"Flavia replied, as she had done the other times he'd asked.

"And Gryffindor?"

"A hundred and fifty."

Terry considered this. "Better hope that doesn't happen then."

High above them, Nymphadora was darting about on her broom, struggling to keep her mind on her job. She kept wanting to chase the quaffle, then remembering that wasn't her role today. It was frustrating though. She'd seen Beverley get a goal, which pleased her, but the problem was the Ravenclaw chasers were good. Very good. Ravenclaw had had the lead almost all match and now the score stood at 80-50 to them. Nymphadora had spotted the snitch a couple of times but had made no move to grab it, knowing that a victory from a losing position wouldn't be enough to give Gryffindor the title.

Sixth year Paulos King was the Ravenclaw seeker and had a much easier role. With Ravenclaw ahead and a smaller points score needed, he could pick out the snitch whenever he felt like it. So Nymphadora was doing her best not to draw attention to it. It was a hopeless plan.

They spotted the snitch at the same time. Paulos went into a dive and Nymphadora thought for a moment, wondering about her options. Could she knock the snitch away from him or knock him away from the snitch? Send a bludger his way, maybe attracting the attention of a beater? All the thoughts ran through her head before she concluded she only had one option. She dived, piling up speed and blasting towards the snitch, her hand grasping it moments before Paulos would have done the same.

Flying mistress Angela Macmillan signalled the end of the game. Nymphadora looked at the scoreboard. Gryffindor had won but not by enough. While her house erupted in muted appause, Hufflepuff were going wild.

The players headed to the ground and dismounted. Nymphadora turned to Meg. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. We'd have lost the game without you. You got us second place in the standings…and there's always next year to go one better." Meg glanced behind the younger girl. "And I think someone wants to speak to you."

Nymphadora turned round…and immediately found Bradley there, hugging her. "Well done on winning the match,"he noted.

"Well done on winning the tournament,"Nymphadora reciprocated.

Bradley released her. "They're planning to celebrate in the common room. I don't suppose you fancy coming along as my guest?"

Nymphadora smiled. "I'd love to."

* * *

To Nymphadora's slight surprise, none of the Hufflepuffs seemed at all surprised to see her there. It was well known that she and Bradley were friends, and when he was called away to join some of the other fourth year boys in a game, she ended up chatting to Flavia, who, as her father's god-granddaughter, she knew quite well.

But soon curfew was approaching and she had to make the journey back to the Gryffindor common room. Bradley walked her to the portal and out into the corridor. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you all the way back?"he asked.

Nymphadora shook her head. "I'll be fine. I can't see anything happening to me in the corridors." She gave a grimace. "The inquisitors will make sure of that."

Bradley opened his mouth as if to argue, then seemed to think better of it and shut it again. "I guess I'll see you in the morning." He hesitated for a moment…so Nymphadora hugged him, something that she'd been doing a lot more of lately.

"I'll see you,"she confirmed before heading down the steps. She heard the door click shut behind her.

"I didn't expect to see you out so late,"commented a male voice nearby. Nymphadora turned at the sound and found herself facing Henry Navoy, a Gryffindor boy in the year below her.

"I was visiting some friends in Hufflepuff,"Nymphadora explained. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." Nymphadora was about to query the remark but before she could do so, Henry's wand was pointed at her. "_Impedimenta_!"

The spell blasted Nymphadora off her feet. She groped for her wand. Something was wrong. She saw Henry looming over her and knew she should cast a defensive spell against him. But her overriding desire was to see if she was right. "_Revealo_!"

And with that, Henry's features changed, morphing back into the person who'd been disguised as him. Into Phillip Nave. He gave her a look of grudging respect. "Well done. _Stupefy_."

And then everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17: Hidden Away

**Thank you for the favourites and review!**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Hidden Away

When Nymphadora came round, she could feel the morning light streaming on her face. Obviously, she had been out for some time. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She was in a cave, with the light coming in through the entrance. She tried to move but found herself securely bound, with magical ropes. Again, she cursed herself for not taking Nave down before reversing his disguise.

Oh. Nave.

Nymphadora cast a look around the cave and picked him out, standing with his back to her not too far away. Somewhat incongruously, his attention seemed to be focused on a selection of brewed potions. For a moment, Nymphadora entertained the notion that she might be able to get free and sneak out without him seeing her, or even overpower him. But then he turned round and gave a curt nod at the sight of her. "You're awake then."

"Where are we?"Nymphadora asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"In the Forbidden Forest. It's been my home for the last few months. Perfect place to keep an eye on Hogwarts."

"They're looking for you."

"Yes, I heard. The Wizarding Inquisition. I didn't realise I rated so highly, least of all with our father." His face clouded. "Or maybe that's not it at all. Maybe it's Minister Weasley, upset at all his careful strategies being upset. Upset that the purebloods are still causing him trouble. Maybe he's after Theodore, not me. Maybe I still don't matter, except to Mum."

"You've got it all wrong,"Nymphadora protested. "Dad does care, about all of us…"

"Yeah, I've heard that before. The great Harry Potter. I didn't believe it then and I don't believe it now." He turned suddenly and gestured to the potions. "What do you think of this?"

The change of subject took Nymphadora by surprise but she tried to go with it. She studied the containers and was shocked to realise she actually did recognise the contents. "Polyjuice potion?" Realisation hit her. "So that's how you managed to pose as Henry Navoy!"

Nave nodded. "Henry was a very useful disguise, as far as getting into Hogwarts goes. But he's not the only one. I've got plenty of potion here, all freshly brewed, all waiting for the final ingredient to be added: Who I'm going to turn into. Henry was very useful." He smiled mockingly at her. "But you'll be even more useful."

* * *

Beverley felt nervous, even with Bradley by her side and Gemini hovering nearby. She was in the headmaster's office, surrounded by some of the most important people in the school: Neville, James, Harry and Hermione, plus Emily who James had summoned as soon as the meeting was called. And what she was going to have to tell them was not going to make them pleased at all. She was only thankful no-one had summoned the Minister of Magic yet. "I didn't think anything of it at first,"she explained. "I knew Dora had gone to the Hufflepuff common room after the quidditch game. When she didn't come back, I assumed she'd stayed there for the night. It was only when I met up with Bradley this morning that I realised she hadn't."

"She left about nine o'clock,"Bradley explained. "I walked her to the portal but she said she was all right to get to Gryffindor tower on her own."

Harry nodded. "Okay, Bradley, it's not your fault. Or yours, Beverley. The important thing is to find Dora. We know she can't have apparated out of Hogwarts. I suppose she could have been taken off the grounds and then away, but I get the feeling she's close by."

"So we look for her?"Gemini asked.

"Who says you're involved?"Hermione responded.

"Please, Grandma, we need to help." Gemini looked for support at Bradley and Beverley, who nodded in agreement.

"Okay, you can look,"Neville decided. "But you stay on school grounds. I mean it this time, I'm not having anyone else go missing. You stay together. If you can get more students to go with you, that's even better."

"Someone needs to get to Order Headquarters and request help,"James decided.

"I'll do that,"Neville replied. "Headmaster's privilege."

James nodded. "Emily and I will search outside the grounds. Dad, you and Hermione stay in the school, see if you can pick up any clues."

Harry looked like he was going to argue for a moment, then he nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Let's get going,"Emily decided.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, James and Emily exited the office to be confronted by three dark-robed figures. Nazarov and his fellow inquisitors. Harry gave the newcomer a frustrated look. "Nazarov, we really don't have time for this."

"I am aware of that, Professor Potter,"Nazarov replied.

"What do you want?"James interjected.

Nazarov looked the group over. "To help."

"Forgive me for not being too keen on the idea,"Harry retorted.

"Then let me put it another way. To do my job. You and I might disagree on the way I have done my job, Professor, but my intention has always been to find Phillip Nave before he can harm anyone else. If I have failed and your daughter is in in harm's way as the result, then I intend to rectify that."

"We could do with some help searching the school grounds,"Hermione suggested. "The ministry's on its way but if you could make a start..."

Nazarov raised his wand in a salute. "As you say, Professor." He gestured to his men and they hurried away.

"Well, now things really are bad,"Harry commented.

James turned to Emily. "We need to get going as well."

"Where to?"Emily asked.

"We'll make for the gamekeeper's hut and head out from there."

Harry turned to the three students who had followed them out. "What about you three?"

"Beverley's going to take us to the Gryffindor common room,"Bradley replied. "We'll muster up some help from there, then check the other common rooms."

"Sounds like a plan. Get to it." Harry watched Bradley, Gemini and Beverley hurry off. And then it was just him and Hermione standing there, with no-one to put on an act for. For a moment, he sagged.

Then Hermione took his hand. "Come on. Let's find our daughter."

* * *

Nymphadora recoiled slightly as Nave approached her…but all he did was pull out one of her hairs. "I'm not going to hurt you,"he said, sounding annoyed that she might think he might.

The fact that he immediately turned back towards the waiting vials of polyjuice potion made his actual intentions clear. "You want to be me?"Nymphadora asked. "As a disguise, I mean?"

"Well, who else?"Nave asked bitterly. "We both know our father wouldn't let me near him. But his youngest daughter, the favourite, the legitimate one? If he thinks I'm you, he'll welcome me with open arms."

"Phillip, it's not like that!"Nymphadora protested. "Untie me and we'll go to him together. He'll try to help you, he'll go to the Ministry and the Wizengamot… You can be part of our family."

"I've got a family,"Nave fired back. "The only thing I want with yours is to destroy it." He added the hair to a potion and drank in. Nymphadora didn't see what was happening at first since he had his back to her. It was only when he turned round that she saw how it had worked. Facing her was a nightmarish version of herself, Nave's mocking smile on her features. "How do I look?"

"Phillip, don't do this!"Nymphadora protested.

"You'll have to stay here of course,"Nave went on as if she hadn't spoken. "Can't have two of us running about, and no doubt you'd warn people if you were free. But don't worry. I shan't be long."


	18. Chapter 18: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Thank you for the review!**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Bradley had somehow ended up taking the lead of the group of students searching just outside the school. Beverley and Gemini were there of course, along with Maxwell Jordan, Flavia Lupin, Verity Higgs, Tracey Potter, Balthasar Malfoy and even Bradley's brother Richard and his friend Aishi Patel from the first year. It was a rather odd group and Bradley, if he was honest, had to admit that looking over a small area like the one they were in was unlikely to do any good. But at least they were doing something.

Unfortunately, Maxwell felt the need to give voice to what everyone was feeling. "This is stupid! We're not going to find Dora hiding under a blade of grass or something!"

Even though he agreed, Bradley wasn't going to say so. "We might find a clue, anything. Unless you've got a better idea?"

"Search somewhere she's actually likely to be?"

"Professor Longbottom said to stay on school grounds,"Gemini argued. "Uncle James and the others are looking elsewhere, they'll do better if they don't have to worry about us."

Verity took her girlfriend's hand. "Gemini's right."

"Well, you would say that,"Maxwell retorted. "Beverley, what do you..?"

But Beverley and Tracey were staring out down the hill. "Isn't…that her?"Beverley asked.

They all followed her gaze, seeing Nymphadora's bedraggled figure staggering up towards them. "Get someone,"Bradley ordered.

Richard ran into the school, Balthasar and Aishi just behind him. "Professor Potter! Professor Potter!"

Without thinking, Bradley ran down the hill towards Nymphadora and hugged her.

Nave's first instinct was to pull away. But he suspected that's not how Nymphadora would have reacted. So he submitted to the hug, continuing to act like a scared Potter girl.

Harry had emerged from the school and joined them. "Dora, are you okay?"

"I n-need to talk to you, Dad,"Nave replied with a carefully affected sob. "Alone."

Harry nodded. "Okay, let's go to my classroom."

* * *

James and Emily were carefully making their way through the forbidden forest. James had his wand lit, illuminating the way ahead of them. His experience of the forest hadn't always been entirely pleasant: Back when he was a student at Hogwarts, he and his friends had been captured by Rodolphus Lestrange's Death Eaters while searching them. The last thing he needed was another group of pureblood fanatics leaping out at him.

"The others could have found Dora by now,"he suggested.

"Or they might not,"Emily pointed out. "Do you want to risk it?"

James sighed. "No." He felt her slip her hand into his and gave her a slight smile.

Emily nodded to a cave. "What about in there?"

James led the way, Emily behind him, wand at the ready. "Anyone there?"

"Yes, in here!"drifted a familiar voice back at him.

The two of them quickened their pace and found Nymphadora tied up. "What happened?"James asked.

"Nave was here,"Nymphadora replied. "He's got some polyjuice potion, he's posing as me."

James, who had been about to free her, hesitated. "So how do we know you're not him?"

Nymphadora scowled. "I was flower girl at yours and Emily's wedding. During the first dance, her brother Martin made the floor slippery and you fell over the top table with Emily ending up…"

"Yes, it's her,"Emily interrupted quickly.

James nodded. "I got him back at his and Susannah's wedding,"he felt the need to add, before casting a quick Severing Charm to break the ropes.

Nymphadora got to her feet, shaking off the last of the ropes. "Nave's going after Dad, he's disguised as me to get close to him."

That was enough to galvanise James into action. He hurried out of the cave and aimed his wand towards Hogwarts. "_Expecto patronum_!"

* * *

Hermione had joined Bradley, Gemini, Beverley and the other children in the grounds of the castle and was listening to their account of what had gone on. "So how did Dora seem?"

"She seemed, I don't know, scared,"Gemini suggested.

"Traumatised,"Beverley offered.

"But she didn't really say anything,"Balthasar concluded.

Hermione considered the matter, puzzled. "And she didn't say anything about where she'd been or what happened to her or how she got back here?"

"I guess she wanted to tell Professor Potter in private,"Bradley suggested.

Hermione shook her head. "That doesn't sound like Dora at all. She probably trusts you lot more than she trusts me and her dad."

"Maybe she didn't want to say anything in front of me?"Verity suggested awkwardly.

Gemini took her hand gently. "She knows you're with me now, she wouldn't let that stop her."

"So why did she want to be alone with him?"Bradley wondered.

At that moment, a patronus shaped like a small lion came bounding up the field towards them. It stopped and spoke in James' voice. "Dora is with me. Nave has gone to the castle disguised as her."

Hermione's eyes widened in horror. "Tell Professor Longbottom or Professor Macmillan,"she snapped at the children before dashing inside.

* * *

Harry had led what he thought was his daughter to the empty classroom and set her down on a desk, sitting across from her and taking her hands. "Now, Dora, what's happened? Where have you been since last night?"

Nave fought to keep the impersonation of Nymphadora going. There were things he needed to say. "Were you worried about me, Dad?"

Harry smiled gently. "Yes, of course I was, we were all worried."

"Because you're my father and you love me and you want me with you all the time?"

"Yes, that's right. Dora, what..?"

"That's what I thought."

Harry saw it, the sudden flash of hatred in Nave's eyes, and realised in that moment that he'd made a mistake. He dived to the floor and rolled, just as Nave raised his wand and bellowed "_Confringo_!" The spell passed through the spot where he had been sitting, exploding against the wall on the far side.

Harry came up, Shield Charm in place, still reluctant to hurt someone that looked like his daughter. Curses hammered against the shield, threatening to break through.

Hermione raced in, momentarily thrown by the sight of her husband and daughter duelling, before pulling her thoughts together. "Harry, that isn't Dora!"

"I kind of got that!"Harry shouted back.

Nave aimed a curse at Hermione, who dropped to the ground. "_Revealo_!"

And then they both saw it, Nymphadora's features morphing and changing until it was Nave stood there, wand aimed at them both.

"Phillip, wait!"Harry shouted and such was the force of his emotion that both Nave and Hermione stopped still and looked at him. "We can stop this, now. I'll talk to the Ministry, I'll see that you're not punished. You can come with me, with us. You can come home."

Nave looked at him impassively. "And what about Mum and Theodore and the others? You'll want me to help them track you down, I suppose?"

"Phillip, I just want to be your father."

"You had your chance to be my father!"Nave snapped. "You didn't take it!"

"I didn't have a chance!"Harry protested. "I didn't know about you!"

"You knew about my mum!"Nave fired back. "You knew you'd slept with her! But you didn't check on her nine months later, you didn't check on her in _twelve years_!"

"I didn't sleep with her willingly."

"And you think that means you're not responsible? You think you can come in now and take over? Mum was been there for me my whole life, she read me stories in bed, she bathed my knee when I was cut, she did it all without magic because you took that away from her. And you think you can turn me against her and make me want to be with you? The great Harry Potter, saving everyone? Well that's not what you are to me and you never will be! _Bombarda maxima_!"

Harry and Hermione went to cast Shield Charms but the spell wasn't aimed at them. Nave had blown out the wall behind him. He scampered through the hole before casting a quick barrier charm, sealing it after him.

Harry and Hermione heard running foosteps in the corridor. They stepped out of the room to find a group of Order members – Neville, Luna, Ernie and his wife Angela, Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Hugo and his wife Marie – hurrying towards them, wands out. "Harry, what's going on?"Neville asked.

Harry gave as brief a reply as he could manage. "Phillip Nave was here. You can look for him if you like…but I think he's lost to us."


	19. Chapter 19: Life Goes On

**Thank you for the favourite, follow and review!**

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN: Life Goes On

Melinda Johnson stood at the exit of the tunnel for a long time. She listened but could hear nothing but the sounds of the forest. If there was anyone hiding there, under an invisibility cloak or other concealment spell or just behind a bush, they were being very quiet. When she was sure enough, she said,"You can come out now."

Nave emerged behind her, looking around him. He smiled at her, a smile of genuine fondness. "Thank you."

Melinda looked back at him longingly. "I wish I could come with you. I hate being here with him, with all of them."

"I know, I wish I could have you with me too. I miss you. But your family, your friends, Hogwarts, I can't take you away from all that."

Melinda rested her head against his chest and let him embrace her. "I was hoping this would be over by now."

"I know. But you did everything you could to help me. Helping find this secret passage so I could get into the castle, getting me that hair of Henry's for the disguise. And this isn't going to be the last time we see each other, okay? We're still friends."

"Friends, yeah." Melinda hugged him warmly before stepping back. "Don't take too long, okay?"

Nave watched her disappear back into the tunnel. He imagined a life where he followed her back to the castle, where they were classmates together again, where he invited her on dates during Hogsmeade visits…A life he couldn't have. All because of Harry Potter. And with that thought on his mind, he apparated away.

* * *

Nymphadora was in a hospital bed in the medical wing. She'd insisted she was fine but her parents and just about everyone else had been equally insistent that she needed to get checked out. Eventually, Hannah Abbott, who had taken over as school nurse the previous year, pronounced her fit. Her parents had made a quick visit but it was clear they had other things to worry about, after Nave's reappearance and subsequent disappearance again. So she had been left in the company of a rather disparate group: Neville, Luna, James, Emily, Rose and Scorpius.

"Minister Weasley's holed up in my office conducting a post-mortum,"Neville explained. "He'll want to talk to you when you're up to it."

"But only when you're up to it,"Rose stressed.

"Whenever someone tries to kill someone else on school grounds, it creates an awful lot of paperwork," James noted.

"You've noticed that?"Scorpius asked ironically.

"Well, I know at least two people here with classes to teach and at least two who are meant to be taking part in a ministerial enquiry,"Neville concluded at last.

"And I'd better make sure no-one's messing up deliveries,"added Emily, who ran a courier service in Hogsmeade.

"I can stay,"Luna offered. "I've nothing else to do."

Neville smiled at his wife. "And we're very glad of it too." He gave her a brief kiss on the cheek before leading the others out.

Luna smiled kindly at Nymphadora. "So, can we be friends now?"

Nymphadora had a slight lurch as she remembered her meeting with Luna's younger self during her trip to the past. She wondered how long Luna had been waiting to ask that question. "I suppose so, Mrs Longbottom."

Luna seemed slightly bemused for a moment. "I don't think many people call me that." She looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled. "I rather like it. So, now that we're friends, should I give you some advice about something?"

* * *

Hermione could tell, when she entered their bedroom, that Harry was in a pensive mood. She'd known him too long not to know that. He was in his favourite position, staring out the window at the sprawling ground of Hogwarts below. Thinking. Dwelling on things. "At least Dora's going to be all right,"she offered.

Harry glanced at her and gave a slight smile. "Yes, yes, I'm glad about that."

Hermione knew she had to probe deeper. "This isn't the ending you were hoping for though, is it?"

Harry sighed. "I really thought if I could get in a room with Phillip, face to face, alone, and just talk to him, that I could make him see. That it wasn't my choice not to be part of his life. That I'm his father and I love him. I thought he could let go of those ideas that he'd been brought up with, be part of his family. But he couldn't, he wouldn't." He gave a hollow laugh. "He's even right, isn't he? It didn't even occur to me that Romilda might be pregnant. It should have done really. It's not like she'd have done anything to guard against it."

"You had so much else to think about,"Hermione pointed out. "I was expecting Dora, we had everything with Rose to sort out with her pregnancy and her marriage, plus sorting out everything else with the Purification Device taking people's magic away…"

"Yes, I know. And I really don't know how we'd have coped with mixing Romilda and a baby, hers and mine, the result of what she forced me to do, into that."

Hermione shuddered slightly. She loved Harry, she'd have never turned away a child of his or expected him to do so, but having to accept Romilda as part of their family was something she was secretly glad she hadn't had to contemplate. "No. Me neither,"she admitted.

"But the result is…he doesn't love me, he can't love me. And not because he can't love. He loves his mother. He's probably got friends, real friends, not just ones he doesn't really like, like Malfoy used to have. But because of the way he was brought up, the way I let him be brought up, he hates me. My son hates me. And he'll go on hating me until one of us is dead."

* * *

Nymphadora wasn't quite sure what she should do, other than wait. Should she do something with her appearance? Not that she actually had a clue how, given her lack of experience and the fact no-one had left a mirror handy.

Her ruminations came to an abrupt end when Bradley came in. He hovered a few yards away from her bed. "Er, Aunt Luna said you wanted to see me."

Nymphadora looked puzzled. "You call her that?"

"She's Uncle Martin's mother, she seems to like it."

Nymphadora decided to get the conversation back on track. "She told me that you were worried about me, that you organised everyone searching for me."

"Well, yeah. You'd do the same for me."

Nymphadora thought about this. "Yes,"she concluded. "Yes, I would."

"Because we're friends,"Bradley ventured.

Nymphadora looked at him hard. "Is that what we are?"

"Well, yeah, what else would we be?"

"Come over here." Nymphadora watched as Bradley cautiously navigated the few steps to her bed. Once he was close enough, she grabbed the front of his robes, pulled him closer, and then kissed him on the lips, uncertain quite what she was supposed to do but finding the sensation pleasing.

When she released him, Bradley took an instinctive step back. "What was that?"

Nymphadora did her best to sound confident. It had all seemed so simple when Luna had suggested it but now she was here… "I think that was me saying I want you to be my boyfriend,"she offered.

Bradley considered this. "If I say yes, do we get to do that again?" Nymphadora nodded. Bradley smiled and leaned in for another kiss.


	20. Chapter 20: Disbanded

**Thank you for the favourite and review!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY: Disbanded

Hogwarts' headmaster's office was currently playing host to a lot of rather high profile people. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, James…and Taurus Nazarov. "Whatever restrictions you had in place didn't work, Inquisitor,"Harry was saying in a rather hostile manner. "Nave got in here. He did exactly what you were supposed to be here to prevent."

Nazarov met his gaze unflinching. "In any system, there is room for improvement. Who knows? If we had not been here, perhaps Nave would have simply walked in through the front door!"

"There's been a lot of tension here this year,"James remarked mildly.

"That's true,"Neville agreed. "These stop and search tactics, the interrogations, the accusations. In my view, it's done more harm than good." He turned to Ron. "Minister, I'm afraid I have to withdraw my agreement to the Inquisition being stationed here in Hogwarts."

"Is your agreement actually necessary?"Nazarov asked icily.

"The Ministry interfering in Hogwarts never goes that well,"Hermione told him.

"Which is why we won't be doing so,"Ron replied. "In fact, I'll be disbanding the Wizarding Inquisition. You're right, it's approach to things hasn't done any good."

Nazarov looked at him with barely controlled fury. "Then am I to assume that my services are no longer required?"

Ron smiled at him. "No, Taurus, I wouldn't say that. If you're willing, I'd like you to stay on to continue to help with the search for Nave and his allies. In fact, I'd like to offer you the post of Head of the Auror Office."

Nazarov's face showed just a hint of a smile. "Well, Minister. That is an offer I would gladly accept." He turned to Harry. "So, Professor Potter, it seems we may end up working together again after all."

Harry did his best not to show any emotion at the development. "It seems so."

* * *

Neville announced the departure of the Wizarding Inquisition at the end of year ceremony. The response from the students seemed almost entirely positive. "It's been another year of unexpected incidents,"he told them. "But as usual, we've weathered the storm together. I hope to see all of you again next year." He hesitated before adding,"Apart from the seventh years, of course. If I see you again, it means you failed."

Harry had retreated to his and Hermione's room in Gryffindor Tower after the assembly. He'd spent the days since his encounter with Nave replaying what he could have done different then, or at any other time in the past fourteen years. Truth was, he could think of very little. Things were what they were.

Hermione entered the room behind him. She put her arms round his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Not the way we were hoping this year would go really, was it?"

"No,"Harry agreed. "I wouldn't change our family for anything. But I really wish that Phillip wasn't my enemy."

"Is that what he is?"Hermione asked.

Harry knew she was probing to force him to face up to what was happening. He knew what he wanted but he also knew what he had and was likely to have. "Yes,"he concluded. "Next time we meet him, there won't be any reasoning with him. We can save the reasoning until he's locked away."

Hermione nodded, understanding. "And we are going to meet him again, aren't we?"

"Yes,"Harry agreed. "We are."

* * *

The journey back to Kings Cross had been an usual one for Nymphadora. Partly because she'd spent a great deal of it kissing Bradley. Her niece Tracey and nephew Balthasar, and Bradley's brother Richard, had got the hint and given them a wide berth, and their friends had had their own relationships to take up their attention. She exited from the carriage holding hands with her boyfriend, still marvelling at being able to call him that. She gave a wave to James and Emily, there to collect Tracey, and to Rose and Scorpius, there to collect Gemini and Balthasar.

Beverley and Maxwell exited the carriage just after them. "So we're okay with first week in August?" Maxwell was asking.

"Are you sure they won't mind?"Beverley checked.

"Aunt Ariana's been asking for me to visit these holidays. Mum and Dad won't mind me going on my own. What about your parents?"

"I'll talk them into it." Beverley gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying towards the barrier. "See you next month!"

Nymphadora turned to Gemini and Verity, who had also exited the carriage by now. "Are you two going to have a fond farewell too?"

"No need to,"Gemini replied happily. "Verity's going to be spending the first two weeks of the holidays with us."

"All these years, I've never actually seen the inside of Malfoy Manor,"Verity remarked.

"Then I promise to give you a guided tour." Gemini gave her girlfriend a quick kiss and they ran off, hand in hand, to join her parents and her eye-rolling younger brother.

For the moment, Nymphadora and Bradley were alone. "Fond farewell for us then?"Bradley asked.

Nymphadora nodded. "You've got your mirror?"

Bradley took it out and showed it to her. "I'll call you every day."

"And if you don't, I'll call you. And maybe in a few weeks we can talk about meeting up." She kissed him softly. It felt as good as ever.

They were interrupted by a soft cough as Bradley's parents, Timothy and Helena, joined them. Harry and Hermione were coming from the other direction, having got off the staff carriage. Timothy put an arm round Bradley's shoulder. "Come on. I think we're going to have to have a long talk at home."

Nymphadora waited there until her parents caught up. "You ready to go now?"Harry asked.

"I am,"Nymphadora agreed and they began their walk after the others. She passed Luna, who was chatting with Neville, James and Emily. "Goodbye, Mrs. Longbottom."

"Goodbye, Dora!"Luna responded.

"Mrs. Longbottom?"Neville asked her.

"I like it,"Luna confirmed.

Nymphadora looked at the expression on Hermione's face. It was obvious she was dying to say something. "What are you thinking, Mum?"

Hermione looked innocent. "I was just wondering how long it would be until you and Bradley are standing on this platform welcoming _your_ children back."

Harry made an odd spluttering sound. "I'd say thirty years at least. Right, Dora?"

"Oh, at least, yes,"Nymphadora agreed. But somehow the image of her and Bradley married with children caught in her mind and she found herself smiling at it. "Well, maybe not _quite_ that long…"

* * *

**All opinions welcome!**


End file.
